Murder Mansion
by PenCagedPhoenix
Summary: She disappeared and has now returned, but as someone and something else. Is Yui still the same Yui? Rated M for murders and lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is just a story I thought I would like to do so please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1**

**[=====================]**

'I'm bored why don't we go have some fun?' **The voice** in her head said to her.

'My friends are here and we're at a place where people know me well we talked about this,' Yui said to her other self.

'Well can I at the least just take control for a while?' **The voice** asked.

'Okay, but no screwing around,' Yui said.

'Don't worry I have the same feelings for them you do remember,' **The voice** reasured.

'Yeah but not the same way of thinking.'

'Whatever...,' **The voice** took control and started reveling, in being able to feel again her hands gliding over the surface of the table and taking in the texture of the wood, her nose filling with the scents of the cake and tea.

"Mugi-chan's cake is once again so deliciuos," **Yui** said taking another bite of said cake and enjoying its taste to the fullest.

Only she, Azusa and Tsumugi were in the music room, eating cake and drinking tea like any other day. Their bassist and drummer were late for practice.

Tsumugi smiled at her. "Arigato Yui-chan, but I merely supply them," The ojou-sama said.

The kouhai took a sip of her tea and turned her attention to **Yui **"Yui-senpai do you ever think of anything that doesn't involve the activity of eating food?" Asuza asked her voice filled with slight humor.

"Yeah I do,"she replied plainly carrying on with her massacre on the cake.

"Like what?" The kouhai inquired, the Ojou-sama also taking interest on the subject.

She leaned her head on her hand and turned to look out the window admiring the clouds in the sky. "Well I was just thinking about Mio-chan and Ricchan and if they were making love somewhere or something and lately I've been thinking about kissing someone, since Ui taught me quite a while ago, I should be pretty good at it," smiling she turned to her two friends and continued. "See I do think about things that don't involve food."

"WHAT? Mio-senpai and Ritsu-senpai are sleeping with each other? Wait and you've kissed Ui-chan?" Azusa shouted her face a crimson shade.

"Well I thought everyone knew about Ricchan and Mio-chan," She turned to the blond girl in the room. "Mugi-chan you knew right?"

The Ojou-sama nodded with a smile on her face and a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

Tsumugi noticed Yui's skirt was stained with something. "Ah Yui-chan I think you messed something on your clothes." Mugi said looking a little concerned.

**Yui** scratched the back of her head. "Oops it must be from earlier when I ate some pastries."

"You must have eaten like a pig because it sprinkled all over your skirt as well," 'It's weird we didn't see it earlier.' Azusa thought.

"But I can't remember you eating any at lunch time," Tsumugi said.

"Well you guys caught me, see I kinda skipped last period to eat some pastries and some of them had some red sauce inside," **Yui** said while walking to the window.

Azusa looked at Yui with surprise. "Yui-senpai you skipped class, just to eat food?" 'Wait did I really just ask that?' She thought. "Geez you've really changed since you went missing, for instance you got angry at Ui-chan and treated her so badly that she came crying to me and Jun-chan and now you're skipping classes and talking about sexual subjects. I know you have issues but seriously Yui-senpai!"

**Yui** dropped her fork onto the plate and lowered her head her attitude completely different from before.

"Forgive me Azusa but I can't tell you why I'm like this. I disappear for three weeks and refuse to tell anyone what happened to me, I'm sure you're all getting fed up with me and my behavior. Ui didn't even speak to me when I got home this morning she even locked the door to her room. My own sister fears me,"

"When you got home this morning...you mean you were out all night what in the world were you doing?" Azusa asked.

"I was busy..."

"You were busy with what Yui-senpai?"

"Yes what were you doing Yui-chan?"

"I-I was..."

"Come on you can tell us Yui-chan." Tsumugi encouraged.

"I don't wanna tell you guys."

"Why? We are your friends after all we will understand," Tsumugi asked.

"No you won't!"

Dammit Yui-senpai just spit it out your not a child!"

In mere seconds **Yui** was on top of Azusa holding her down her hands wrapped around her throat.

"How dare you speak to me like that you insignificant little brat!"

Azusa started crying her eyes wide in shock. "Y-Yui-senpai w-why are you hurting me?"

**Yui** jumped of her like Azusa was on fire and backed up until she hit the wall, she just stood there, while Tsumugi helped Azusa up and sat her down helping her calm down.

**Yui** went back to her seat and stared at the cake on the plate.

'Holy shit what did you just do you idiot,' Yui said to **the voice**.

'Crap I'm sorry I just lost it okay,'

"Y-you know Yui-senpai why I care so much is because I'm in love with you, but what you just did to me I don't think I can forgive you very easily,"

Yui took control of her body again and quickly rushed to apologise. "Azunyan I'm very sorry for what I said and I didn't mean to attack you like that."

At that moment the door went open and the drummer and bassist entered, the taller girl holding onto the drummer for support and looking a little sick.

"What's wrong you aren't looking too well Mio-chan?" Tsumugi asked leaning towards the two to get a better look.

"Well we found out that a freshman died in the bathrooms with blood all over the place. Mio and I were heading there and they were just bringing out the body. Its a good thing it was in a body bag or else Mio might have emptied her stomache right there," Ritsu said, Mio almost fainted at the memory of seeing a body wheeled out by paramedics.

"Wa-was she murdered or something!" Azusa asked afraid of the answer.

Sawako Yamanaka walked in and leaned against the door frame. "Yes she was but that's not all two more were found in other places around the city and they were also freshmen"

"What? so it's a serial killing!" Ritsu asked her loud voice making Mio flinch.

"It would seem so, and you've gotta be pretty sick if you're killing young high school girls," She walked towards the girls "I heard the first one was found nearby her school by an old lady and the second was found in a park."

"Why would someone do something so horrible?" Tsumugi asked.

"Well all three girls had their hair done into pig-tails, on their necks were carved the letters AN and another detail is their hands were beaten to a pulp as well. So you figure it out yourself," The teacher said as if it was normal.

Ritsu, Mio and Tsumugi lunged away from the table and stared at Azusa in shock.

"Azusa please tell me you didn't do something like that?" Ritsu asked looking at Azusa like she was a disease.

"What? You guys don't think I did it do you?" Azusa asked with shock all over her face.

"Well the evidence is shouting AZUSA NAKANO!" Ritsu said.

"What senpai how could you think that it would be me? I could never hurt someone like that," Azusa said looking at them with a look of a kitten that was kicked.

"I already checked up on that, Azusa-chan was in class when the last killing happend so it was most likely not her, but we can't ignore that it has something to do with her though," Sowako interupted.

"This can't be. What the hell is going on? Why would someone do this because of me?" Azusa said, her body shaking as tears started running down her cheeks.

"A stalker obsessed with you or a person that has a grudge against you or maybe just a nut job, we don't exactly know, but I'll warn you not to let your guard down," Sawako said.

"Well guys this is serious shit, we should cancel band practice today and just head home I don't think any of us can practice like this, we'll talk about this tomorrow," The club president said.

Everyone agreed and not long after went their separate ways.

**Later... (Ritsu and Mio)**

Ritsu and Mio were walking home together still absorbing all the information when Ritsu started.

"This is just so weird it's like we're in a crime drama show or something and poor Azusa-chan she looked like a wreck."

"Yeah maybe we should go visit her later to see how she's doing" Mio said.

"No I'm not so sure about her yet she could still be the killer."

"She doesn't seem the type, but I'm going with you on this one the only person I can really trust in the group is you."

"You don't trust Mugi-chan?" Ritsu asked tilting her head like a dog.

"Well how much do we really know about her?"

"That's true and Yui going insane really puts her off the trust list as well."

"But they're still our friends and we should at least have some trust in them." Mio reasoned.

"Yeah we have been through quite a bit with them," She decided to change the subject. "So what do you think was up with Yui she was quiet the whole time she didn't even try to cheer Azusa up or anything, she really did change a lot since her little disapearance," Ritsu said while kicking an empty soda can.

"Yeah she was kinda out of it, more than usual I guess," The bassist said.

**MEANWHILE...**

'What am I supposed to do if the killer comes for me or something?' Azusa was deep in thought her mind clouded by all the things that could happen to her. She didn't even notice when she walked right passed her own house.

After walking quite a while she stopped walking for a second to servey her surroundings "I wonder why it's so quiet, there are usually more people around this area," she looked around a little more. "Oh dammit I passed my house."

She was walking in the right direction again when she heard a sound coming from behind her.

'Huh is it the killer stalking me?' She turned to look back and only saw a cat jumping into some bushes.

She turned back to keep walking but fell backwards onto the ground, screaming as she walked straight into someone.

"Oh Azunyan I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Yui said as she streched out her hand for the kouhai to take.

She took the older girls hand and pulled herself up, "Yui-senpai what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just wanted to see how you were doing I was just so shocked earlier I didn't even think about how you felt so I felt kinda guilty and I wanted to apologize again for my idiocy," she said looking around.

"It's ok, but thank you for caring senpai," Azusa said.

Her eyes went wide when she felt Yui's lips on her own.

Yui pulled away to stare into the kouhai's eyes, "I was scared you might not forgive me this time."

"Yui-senpai you kissed me?" Azusa said touching her lips.

'She's so cute,' **The voice **said.

'I know just like a little kitten,' Yui replied.

"Just call me Yui or Yui-chan, no need to be so formal all the time okay?" Yui said to Azusa.

"Okay uh Yui," she answered with a faint smile on her face.

"So will Azunyan be my girlfriend?" Yui asked her hands clutching her skirt.

"Ah Yui-sen... I mean, Yui I will be your g-girlfriend, even though this is kinda sudden and weird with everything that's happening well I mean I've kinda been meaning to confess to you for a few days now but I didn't think you were into girls dating."

"I like YOU, not your gender Azusa. Though I think even as a boy I would fall for Azunyan. I wonder..."

"Oi get those thoughts out of your head I'm not gonna dress like a boy or anything."

"Hehe how did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"Lucky guess, but anyway arigato Yui."

"For what?"

"You made me feel better even though there is a psycho killing people like that and scaring the crap out of me plus you are so out of it lately I was really worried."

"Oh don't worry Azunyan you'll be fine I promise I will be your personal guard."

"How could you make a promise like that it's not like you can guard me the whole time or something."

"Well its obviously because I am...uh ummmm well..."

"You are what?" The shorter girl asked bluntly.

"Um well...how about we just go make out in your room you live close by right Azunyan?"

"Yui! Don't ignore the question!" 'Well maybe now she might open up to me a bit.'

"Azunyan," Yui took her hand and started walking towards the area where Azusa lived. "Where exactly do you live again I kinda forgot?"

"Oh just a few houses towards where we came from...HEY! You're not serious about making out in my room are you? I don't know if I'm ready for something like that yet."

"So you walked right pass your own house?"

"Yeah my head was somewhere else oh it's this one. You ignored the question again Yui."

"Well I have to go home, I have a busy night tonight so I wanna go get ready."

"Well whatever your gonna be doing just be carefull."

"Of course."

"Yui-senpai can you do something for me?"

"I will if you stop calling me senpai."

"Can you try patching things up with You and Ui-chan's relationship?"

"Yeah I'll do that." She closed the distance between them and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Bye Azunyan."

"Ah..see you tomorrow Yui."

**End of chapter.**

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it please review and tell me what you thought.

I might take a while to update.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay here's chapter 2. I gave **the voice **a name in this chapter hope you like it. I apologize in advance for any grammer or punctuation mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON or any of the characters.

**Chapter 2**

**[=====================]**

"I know about you, you've been going around killing people every night. The two guys you slaughtered last night were my best buddies, and I plan to avenge them, you little bitch."

"So you were waiting here for me?"

"Of course it's obviously your favorite spot."

"So you've been keeping track of where I kill too?"

"It's not like it was a hobby, I myself was a murderer back in the day, before I became a hitman for the gang I'm in and I appreciated the work you did."

"Well Mr. Hitman-san I am really getting bored by this conversation, so can we get this over with my "better" self wants to get home early."

The hitman drew his gun a smirk forming on his face. "Don't worry I'll make it quick."

He pulled the trigger the bullet hitting his target's head, her body going limp and falling face down on the floor a small pool of blood forming around her head.

"Why the fuck my buddies went down from just a young high school girl like you I don't know. Maybe you caught them off gaurd or something. Well I guess we'll never know," The hitman said as he walked over to her motionless body.

He took her by her shoulder and turned her over, but lept back when he saw her smiling at him.

"Hehe, had you going there, Mr. Hitman-san," She said while standing up. She caught the bullet as it fell out of the wound in her head the wound begining to stitch itself back together.

"You're suppose to be dead! Just who the fuck are you? Humans don't survive shots like that."

"My name is** Morta**, but these days I go by the name Yui."

She disappeared from his vision a moment later he felt his ribs breaking, as the palm of her hand made contact with his chest. He fell backwards dropping the gun and knocking his head on the concrete floor, a sickening, thud echoing through the room as his skull cracked open and started leaking its contents.

"A pityful insect like yourself didn't even stand a chance against me. Now... for my late night snack..."

She sat down on the floor and pulled his body closer taking his head and letting it rest on her lap. She quickly broke his neck and started with her feast on his neck. Blood gushed out as she kept chewing through flesh and sucking up the crimson liquid her fingers digging into his body coating them in blood.

When she finnished her meal she ripped out his heart and placed it in a small wooden box and admired it for a while. "Those bitches better appreciate this one, it looks pretty healthy."

**Next morning.**

Ui got out of bed rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She got up, unlocked her door and went to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen she found Yui sitting on the floor, her back against the fridge.

"Good morning Ui."

"Good morning O-Onee-chan."

"You sleep okay Ui?"

Ui quickly busied herself with making breakfast. "Yes and Onee-chan?"

"I didn't." She answered plainly, "I was planning on sleeping earlier but something came up."

"Oh I see, will you be going to school today Onee-chan?"

Ui was completely caught off gaurd when Yui wrapped her arms around her from behind.

"I'm still your Onee-chan you know. I might be a bit different but I still love you Ui. You don't have to be afraid of me." Yui said leaning her chin on her sister's shoulder.

Tears started forming in her eyes as she took hold of the arms that held her. "I'm sorry Onee-chan but, you've been so cold to me lately that I thought you hated me."

"I'm sorry about that. I had some trouble controlling my **emotions**, but I'm starting to get the hang of it."

Ui wiped away the tears "I see, well as long as I know you don't hate me... then I'm happy."

"Good. Well I've decided I won't be going to school today, but can you ask Azusa-chan to come over after school I would like to see her."

"Yes I'll ask her so would you like some breakfast?"

"Oh, no thanks I already ate. See you later Ui I'm gonna get some sleep," She started walking but was stopped by her sister's hand on her shoulder.

"Wait Onee-chan... you know, you can talk to me about anything right?" She took her sister's hand.

"Yeah I know, but I don't think I want to."

"Don't worry I will understand. You're my sister after all."

"O-Okay fine, but if I tell you now you'll be late for school and also you'll need time to process what I tell you."

"I don't care what it is as long as I know what's going on with you," Ui grabbed her sister's hands. "Come on! Please Onee-chan."

"Damn you're acting like a little kid. Okay fine."

They went to the living room and each made themselves comfortable.

'I'll let you tell the story.' Yui said to **Morta**.

'Fine.' Was the only reply she got when **she **took over.

"When I was walking home that day. The day when I went missing I saw this woman, she stopped me to ask for my help. She came close to me like standing face to face with me. Then she started mumbling something to me in my ear and everything went pitch black...when I came to I was in pain my entire body ached and I was in a dark place with cold wet floors. Later I met the ones who kidnapped me. There were three women they told me they were different from normal people and made me into something else something that wasn't human a...creature, a psychotic murderer one that does their bidding, a servant of some sorts."

"Does that mean you have to do everything they say Onee-chan?"

"I have to kill for them and in exchange I am super naturally more powerful. But I don't have to do everything they ask of me though. It's more of a want to." **Yui** neared her sister and whispered into her ear. "Do you believe me Ui or do you think I've gone insane?"

Ui hesitated, "Yes of course I believe you, Onee-chan...so you are a killer?"

"Yes I guess you can call me that."

"That explains all the blood stains I've been finding in your clothes."

"Yeah sorry about that I just can't find something good to wash blood out."

"So how exactly did you become this way?"

"The _witches_ as I like to call them put a spell on my soul and then killed me and then resurected me with another soul accompanying mine. I can't really remember everything else though," **Yui** smiled at her sister, "So how does it feel? Knowing your big sister is a murderous creature of the night?"

Ui just sat there for a while staring at her sister and contemplating her answer. She stood up and gave her sister a hug. "I will accept you for what you are because I am too selfish to lose you to people I don't even know."

"You know by saying that you are stepping into the darkness with me?"

"Yes I know and I will even help you as long as you stay my sister."

"Ui you are a good sister, but the only help I think I need is with the blood stains."

"Onee-chan I..."

Ui jumped as her cellphone started ringing in her pocket.

"Sorry Onee-chan I quickly need to take this."

**Yui** just nodded and layed down on the coach listening to her sister's conversation.

"...pick me up at eight tonight. I love you, see you then." Ui put the cellphone back in her pocket and sat down.

"I love you? Who was that?" **Yui** asked.

"That was my boyfriend and he wants to take me out tonight."

"Boyfriend? What the hell? And you're going out tonight? You seem to be dealing with this me being a "psychotic murderer" thing all too well."

"As long you're still my Onee-chan I'm fine really."

"Okay well I wanna meet this guy. What's his name?"

"Kaiba Shinji and I don't think he'll mind meeting my sister."

"What's he like?"

Ui put a finger on her chin, her face becoming serious.

"Well he's sorta a perfectionist, always wearing a black and white suit well except when he's at school I guess, but he's very sweet. He sends me flowers and takes me out for lunch or dinner a lot."

"Okay how did I not know about this guy?"

"We started dating recently and you were almost never here so he sorta helped ease the pain I guess."

"Oh...I'm sorry about that Ui."

"It's okay Onee-chan."

Yui streched her arms above her head, "Well I'm going to bed."

"Okay Onee-chan, I'm kinda late for school but I'm still going and I'll tell Azusa-chan to come over after school."

"Thanks Ui see you later."

"Bye Onee-chan."

**At school.**

"Azusa-chan!"

The rythmic guitarist stopped walking and turned to look for the person calling her.

"Mugi-senpai?"

"Good morning Azusa-chan have you heard from Yui-chan, Mio-chan or Ricchan? They're not at school today which isn't surprising since a lot of students aren't here because of the murders but Mio-chan and Ricchan said yesterday that they were coming so I'm kinda worried."

"No I haven't and Ui-chan isn't here either. Have you tried calling any of them?"

"I kinda forgot my cellphone at home this morning."

"Dammit and I forgot my phone at home this morning too I was so excited I left it in my room."

"Excited to come to school after what happened yesterday?"

"Well you see I kinda wanted to see Yui today she's the only reason I'm not so scared."

"Yui-chan? Wait you didn't call her senpai."

"Dammit I was practicing the whole night to stop using senpai and just call her Yui," She stared at her feet. "Me and Yui are kinda... sorta... _dating_..."

"Wow! That's wonderful Azusa-chan now we're all dating someone."

"Yeah... Wai-what? Who are you dating Mugi-senpai?"

"Well I guess nobody has figured it out yet. Who I'm dating that is."

"Holy crap are you dating Sawako-sensei?"

Tsumugi raised her hands defensively "Oh dear no I'm dating Nodaka-chan. I don't think students and teachers are allowed to date anyway."

"Now that I think about it you and Nodaka-san probably make a very good couple, Mugi-senpai."

"Oh yes, she is such an energetic girl she fits my needs perfectly... hehe."

"Mugi-senpai just _what_ do you mean by your needs?"

"Oh dear we shouldn't be talking about such things Azusa-chan."

"What the hell? Mugi-senpai I thought you were the innocent one in the group!"

"Looks can be deceiving, Azusa-chan. Anyway let's meet up after school and go check on our friends."

Azusa was about to answer when she saw Tsumugi fall down blood spraying out from her chest and onto Azusa.

"Mugi-senpai!" Azusa shouted as she caught Tsumugi falling, "Mugi-senpai? Somebody help!"

**Later at the hospital...**

"So what you're saying is she just started bleeding right in front of you and you didn't see anything make contact with her?" The police officer asked.

"Yes I didn't see something cutting her or anything it's just so crazy." Azusa explained.

"Well people don't just spontaneously start bleeding."

"Are you implying I cut one of my best friends?"

"Well did you?"

"Of course not she's my friend and friends don't do that to each other!"

"Yeah well you stay right here while I go talk to the doctor about this."

Azusa leaned her back against the wall, her mind replaying the event of her friend being cut, the blood spraying onto her school uniform she coudn't think of anyone who might have done this to her senpai.

"Azusa-chan!" Ui called as she neared her friend, "I heard what happened from Jun-chan."

Azusa embraced Ui in a hug, "They want to blame it on me but there were eyewitnesses so I'm at least not gonna be arrested but I'm still under suspicion. It's scaring me Ui-chan."

"Could it have been..." Ui started.

Azusa pulled back and stared into her friends' eyes "You know something Ui-chan?"

"Uh-umm no not really, maybe it was the same thing that killed those freshman." Ui evasively answered, 'Was it Onee-chan? Would she hurt one of her own friends?'

"Thing? I guess you could call someone who killed three young girls that, but this couldn't have been a human it might sound crazy but there wasn't anyone very close to me and Mugi-senpai there was no weapon found and nobody saw what hit her."

"I'm sure it was just a freak accident." Ui said trying to convince her friend.

"You're probably right, well as soon as Mugi-senpai wakes up she can convince them it wasn't me."

"Well that's good, oh yeah Onee-chan asked me to tell you she wanted to see you after school."

"Yui wants to see me?" Azusa asked her interest spiking.

"Yes but I don't know why."

"Oh well she hasn't spoken to you about anything?"

"Oh yeah she kinda opened up a little to me this morning."

"She has? So you know about us dating and everything? That's good I didn't want to be the one to tell you because it should be her."

"WHAT? She told me all that! But not that you two were dating? When did this happen?"

"It only happened yesterday so we haven't been hiding it or anything." Azusa answered defensively.

"Well I guess I'm happy for you two it's good she's letting someone into her life like that, but Azusa-chan I must warn you there might be things about Onee-chan that you might not like."

"Like what things?"

"I'm sorry Azusa-chan but you must discover those things yourself and decide if you can accept them."

"Ui-chan I'm..."

Azusa was interupted when the doctor arrived walking straight at them.

"Your friend has been awake for quite a while now and the police are done speaking with her, you have been cleared of suspicion, you may go see her," The doctor said.

"Thank you doctor," Azusa said walking in the direction of Tsumugi's room.

When they entered the room they found their senpai looking at the machines surrounding her bed.

"Good morning Tsumugi-san," Ui greeted.

"How are you feeling Mugi-senpai?"

"I'm doing a little better thank you. It's good seeing some familiar faces I almost thought none of my friends were here."

"Well I don't think anybody else knows about what's happened yet." Azusa answered.

"Well I called Onee-chan just before I got to the hospital but she said she had something to do."

"What? Her friend is in the hospital and she has something more important to attend to?" Azusa asked her anger rising, "Ui-chan borrow me your cellphone I need to call Yui."

"Ah okay." Ui answered producing the cellphone from her pocket.

Azusa entered Yui's cell number, pressed dial and put the cellphone to her ear.

**Yui's room.**

She ignored the ringing of her cellphone for quite a while now but she answered, her patience running at a low.

"Ui what do you want? I told you I was busy."

"This is Azusa and you shouldn't speak that way to your sister."

"Azunyan?"

"Don't Azunyan me! Why the hell aren't you at the hospital."

"I uh was just stopping to get something for Mugi-chan I am on my way, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay good, and have you heard from Ritsu-senpai and Mio-senpai?"

"Ricchan said Mio-chan had a nightmare or something about being murdered and she doesn't want to leave her room. Ricchan went over to comfort her or something earlier."

"Weird well I'll call them too I don't think they've heard about Mugi-senpai."

"Okay Azunyan I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Okay bye Yui."

Yui closed her cellphone and rushed out of the house towards the nearest shopping area.

'Heh she didn't call me senpai.' Yui thought to herself.

**End of chapter.**

Okay I know my grammer and puctuation sucks but I'm working on it so please tolerate it for now. Thank you for reading and please review, tell me if you have any suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Okay, well things are going too fast in this chapter again, but I'll try and slow it down in chapter 4.

I'm trying to learn punctuation and grammer online(I won't be surprised if I still suck with it afterward.), will probably ask my teacher for some tips too.

Just want to thank you guys who gave me tips and helped me out with this.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON or any of the characters.

**Chapter 3**

**[=====================]**

"Azuynan, I'm here…" Yui whispered into Azusa's ear, as she came up behind her.

"You took twice as long, as you said you would."

"Aww, I'm sorry Azunyan, I had to run back home and get my wallet and then go back to the shop and then I had to get here."

Azusa turned her head to look at Yui. "That's impossible Yui, that should have at least taken you two hours and you don't even own a car so you can't think, I would believe that it only took you twenty minutes after I called you, to get here."

Yui stepped around her to stand in front of her. She leaned in close to Azusa and placed a kiss on her lips.

Azusa didn't react for a while, she stood there staring at Yui "Yui! Don't just go kissing me out of the blue like that, we're in public!" Azusa scolded, her face becoming flushed with embarressment.

"Aww, I'm not allowed to kiss my own girlfriend? I thought you'd like it."

"Well, I wasn't complaining about the kiss, it's just, it's embarrassing doing it in front of other people and not everyone likes girls dating girls."

"I don't care about what others think. All I want is Azunyan."

"That's sweet and all, but I think you should rather worry about your friend that's in the hospital bed right now." Azusa said turning away from Yui and walking towards Tsumugi's room, with a faint smile on her face.

"Fine, but afterward, I want you all to myself, Azunyan." Yui said trailing behind Azusa, with an evil grin on her face.

Azusa stopped and looked at Yui, "And just what do you mean by that? And what's with that creepy look on your face?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough…"

They started for the room again. "I'm going to act like that didn't sound like you planning something evil."

They entered Tsumugi's hospital room. Ui, Mio and Ritsu were sitting around the bed.

Yui greeted her friends and sister then walked over to Tsumugi. "Mugi-chan I'm sorry I took so long but I got you a get-well-soon present." Yui placed the box in her friend's hands, "I hope you like it."

Tsumugi opened the box, and found a tea cup inside, piano keys were printed on the side with the words 'Worlds Greatest Pianest'.

"Ah, Yui-chan this is perfect, I love it."

"I'm glad, so how are you feeling Mugi-chan?"

"I still feel a little woozy from all the medicine, but I don't feel any pain from the wound."

"So why aren't your parents or Nodaka-chan here? I would think they would at least be here."

"I'm afraid they're not gonna be here till tomorrow. My parents aren't in Japan and Nodaka-chan doesn't know yet because she is at some place with the rest of the student council and her cellphone doesn't have any service out there. Oh, but she will be back tomorrow. Wait how'd you know about Nodaka-chan?"

"She's my childhood friend, of course I knew you guys were dating."

"Well that's old news." Ritsu spoke up.

"Ah, you also knew Ricchan?" Tsumugi asked.

"Mio too." Ritsu answered.

"It was sorta obvious." Ui added.

"Wait so I was the only one that didn't know?" Azusa asked dropping her shoulders, "I suck at love."

Azusa felt familiar lips on hers, her eyes went open with shock.

"I don't think so." Yui said with a smirk on her face.

"Oi when did you two get together?" Ritsu asked.

"Yesterday." Yui answered plainly, staring at Azusa's lips hungerly.

"Yui snap out of it! You're staring at me like I'm a piece of cake!" Azusa shouted her face completely red. "And I've seen what you do to cake!"

"Azunyan I feel like having some cake." Yui said inching slowly forward.

"Yui! Don't say things like that it's embarrassing!"

"Oi, before something strange goes down here... We're still HERE!" Ritsu stated.

"What do you mean by something strange?" Azusa shouted.

"I'm going home, hope you feel better soon Mugi-chan, I'll be back later to visit again." Yui said stuffing her hands into her pockets and walking to the door.

"Oh okay, thank you again for the gift, Yui-chan."

**Hirasawa household.**

'I'm in the mood for some of your sister, she's pretty cute.'

'Ui is cute but I don't think that's a good idea.' Yui answered.

'She'll totally go with it.'

'What makes you think that?' Yui asked.

'Well, she would totally do anything you say.'

'I guess, but she has that guy and I have Azunyan.'

'I can't take it anymore Yui!'

'What's the problem?'

'Before I became part of you I was just a soul that wandered around with no senses, except for hearing and sight.'

'That's terrible, I can't imagine not being able to taste cake or feel stuff.'

'That stuff is nice and all, but I want to make love with those cute friends of yours!'

'I'll tell you what, let's just start off with Azunyan and see where it goes from there.'

"Onee-chan I'm home! And I brought Azusa-chan along!" Ui shouted as she and Azusa entered the house.

Yui's head popped out from around corner. "Azunyan?"

"I wanted to come see you." Azusa said a faint blush on her cheeks. "You worried me when you just left all of a sudden."

'I think, I can live with only Azunyan for now.' **She **said to Yui.

Azusa and Yui spent most of their day watching television and talking about random subjects. Yui would now and then steal a kiss from Azusa, then being rewarded with slight moans.

"Azunyan."

"Yes?"

"Would you like to sleep over tonight?"

"I would like to, but I don't think my parents would allow me to, it's school tomorrow after all."

"It's Saturday tomorrow."

"What? I'm so unorganised today."

"It was a tough day for you."

"Yes it was, do you think that was meant for me?"

"What?"

"Mugi-senpai was cut right in front of me. Don't you think maybe it was the same person that killed those freshman?"

"Let's not talk about it, I will just promise you that I'll take care of it."

"How?"

"I can't tell you how, but I will take care of this person soon."

"I know, I should be worried, but I'm not. It's like your words reassure me and calm me down."

"That's good, now are you gonna call your parents or should I?"

Azusa smiled at Yui, "I'll go call them, may I use your cellphone? I forgot mine at home."

Yui took her phone out of her pocket "Here you go."

"I'll be back." Azusa said, as she dissapeared into the kitchen to make the call.

Ui entered dressed in a formal dress. "Onee-chan, Shinji-kun is here, so I'll see you later."

"I thought you guys were going out later."

"He made changes, we're going to be out a while so I won't be back till late."

"Well enjoy and if he tries anything make sure he uses a condom."

"Onee-chan, I don't think we've reached that point in our relationship yet."

"Then why did you buy birth control pills?"

"You found them?"

"Well hiding the box in your underwear drawer, I guess was a good hiding place, but not good enough."

"Wait, what were you doing in my underwear drawer Onee-chan?"

"A story for another time, I think you've made Shinji-san wait long enough don't you?"

"Okay, Onee-chan I'll see you later and tell Azusa-chan I said bye."

"Okay, well have fun."

Azusa walked back into the room with a smile on her face. "They said it's fine, but shouldn't we have at the least asked Ui too?"

"Firstly, Ui wouldn't have said no and secondly she's not here."

"Where is she?"

"She went out with her boyfriend and won't be back till much later."

"Oh okay, then that means I can do this..."

Azusa leaned her body against Yui's and placed her lips to hers, her tongue pressing against Yui's lips, begging for entrance.

Yui opened her mouth and let Azusa explore her mouth for as long as she could, enjoying the sweetness of it and then pulled away.

"I'm sorry but I can't hold back any longer." Azusa said her voice filled with anticipation.

"Wai-wasn't I the one that was supposed to do and say..." Yui's words were cut short as Azusa hungerly attacked her lips again, her hands shakily exploring Yui's body. Azusa slipped one of her hands under Yui's shirt and gripped her bra-covered-breast and was rewarded with a moan from her girlfriend.

"A-Azunyan I-I think my bed will be more comfortable than this couch." Yui said in between breaths.

Azusa grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her towards the room.

"You're very energetic all of a sudden Azunyan."

Azusa stopped in her tracks and turned towards Yui. "I'm not rushing this, am I? You know with the..."

"Of course not I'm enjoying myself."

They entered the room and Yui took a seat on the bed.

"I'm all yours." Yui said removing her bra from under her shirt.

"Can I take off your shirt?" Azusa asked, showing a little shyness now.

"You shouldn't even ask, just do to me whatever you wish like before on the couch."

Azusa hesitantly started unbuttoning Yui's shirt, her shyness draining away with each button.

When the shirt finally came off Azusa stared at the two breasts in front of her.

"Don't stare like that Azunyan your giving me goosebumps."

She barely finished her sentence when she started moaning again as Azusa had her lips over one of her nipples.

"A-Azunyan that feels...mmmm...really good."

Azusa stopped sucking and started up Yui's neck, tracing with her tongue as she went. When their mouths met again Azusa let her tongue savour the sweetness of her lovers mouth again, before she moved her mouth to Yui's ear.

"You taste wonderful." Azusa said in her ear, her breath tickling the skin, making Yui shiver with delight.

"Azunyan your making my body feel very hot...let's get rid of all these clothes."

Azusa unbuttoned Yui's jeans and slid them off her creamy legs, she took a while with her panties, slowly sliding them down and tossing them over her shoulder.

She started for Yui's flower, but was stopped by a hand on her head.

"Azunyan you're still fully dressed."

"Sorry got a little carried away."

Azusa stood up and unbuttoned her shirt discarding it to the side, she undid her skirt and it joined the shirt on the ground. She stood there for a while become more and more self concious by the second covering her body with her arms.

"What's wrong Azunyan?"

"My breasts aren't very big, compared to most girls."

"But I like them like that."

"Y-You do?"

"Yeah, they make you look cute."

Azusa unclasped her bra and let it slowly come off.

"Ah, Azunyan their so cute!" Yui said when she finally saw Azusa's breasts.

"Their nothing compared to yours Yui."

"Okay so we like each others boobs now let's get those panties removed." Yui said as she started sliding them off Azusa.

As soon as they were off, Yui was quickly busy between Azusa's legs, the younger girl leaning on a dresser for support her breaths becoming heavier and heavier.

"Y-Yui that, mmmm... that feels amazing."

Yui lifted her head from Azusa's hole "Azunyan is so wet and it tastes so good, I wish my cakes could taste this good."

"Enough about you're cakes already and get back to the task at hand." Azusa said her frustration growing.

Yui didn't need any more instructions and was already looking for Azusa's special spot with her tongue.

Yui placed one of Azusa's thighs over her shoulder to stabilize her and started rubbing Azusa's nub with her other hand's thumb.

"Yui!...that f-feels...re..ally good!" The kouhai started bucking her hips, in order to try and get her girlfriend's tongue even deeper into her soaking wet hole.

Not long after Azusa came on her girlfriend's face, Yui just held her in the same position licking up as much of Azusa's sweet juices as she could.

Azusa's arms that were holding her up on the dresser started giving in, Yui noticed this and quickly moved to hold her in her arms, slowly, she moved them towards the bed and layed Azusa down.

"Hehe, I didn't think Azunyan would be so tired after just once."

"I still want to do yo..." Azusa lazily said, before completely dozing off.

'Must have been a tough day if she fell asleep so fast.' Yui thought.

'Yeah she looks spent.' **Morta **added.

'Well I guess I have nothing else to do, but cuddle.'

Yui layed down behind Azusa and held her in her arms, closing her eyes, she joined her lover.

**End Chapter.**

Okay not exactly how I wanted to end this chapter but it was sorta planned and the lemon wasn't as well written as I would have wanted it.

Please excuse any mistakes made I'm trying to improve at the least.

Okay next chapter will be short and will have a double date with Ui, Shinji and Yui, Azusa just to help my plot a little, though I feel like I've messed up the plot in this chapter already.

Hope you enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **This chapter is a little longer than I planned to make it, but that's a good thing.

I kinda liked writing this chapter even though it hardly has anything good in it.

Thank you guys for reading and thanks for the reviews, its nice to hear what you guys think.

Please enjoy and excuse any mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON or any of the characters.

**Chapter 4**

**[=====================]**

She lazily opened her eyes, the memories of the previous night slowly returning to her.

"Yui?" Azusa asked, covering herself with the blanket and getting out of the bed walking over to her clothes and putting her underwear back on.

The door opened and Ui was standing there with some clothes in her hands, a black skirt, white T-shirt and some cute pink underwear.

"Good morning Azusa-chan, Onee-chan asked me to borrow you some clothes, I even have some underwear here that Onee-chan picked for you."

"Oh morning Ui, thank you for the clothes, but I don't think I can wear your underwear though."

"Onee-chan said, you would say something like that, but she said, she would be very happy if you wore them."

"Okay fine, I'll wear them even though its kinda weird." Azusa said crossing her arms.

"Well, I'll go finish making breakfast, you're free to use the bathroom if you want to." Ui said laying the clothes down on the bed.

She picked up the clothes and studied the underwear, "Thanks Ui, may I ask where Yui is?"

"Oh she hasn't come back yet, she went out earlier this morning."

"Where on earth to?"

"Don't know, she didn't tell me."

"Oh, well thanks Ui, I'm gonna get myself clean in the meantime."

"Oh okay, would you like some eggs and toast?"

"Yes please, that would be great, Ui." She said smiling.

After Azusa had taken a shower and ate breakfast, she and Ui were sitting and watching television, apparently Ui's favorite show was on.

"Ui?"

Ui reluctently directed her attention towards Azusa, "Yeah?"

"Why is this your favorite show?"

"Well I only really started watching Bleach because the main character, Ichigo has a little sister Yuzu, that is such a good sister to her siblings."

"Should have known." Azusa said plainly.

"Ui?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it strange if at the moment, I feel peaceful?"

"I don't think so, why are you asking something like that?"

"Well there is a person going around killing and hurting people, but here I am sitting and watching TV with one of my friends like it's perfectly normal for a person to kill and hurt people."

"If you put it that way, it does sound strange that you're coping so well with it."

"I can't understand it. Any normal person would have gone insane by now..."

"Maybe it's beacause you're already insane." Yui said from behind Azusa making her jump up screaming.

"Yui! What the hell!"

"Hehe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Azunyan."

"When did you come in Onee-chan?"

"A few minutes ago, I came in through the front door, you guys didn't even notice me walking past."

"Well you could have at least told us you were here." Azusa said.

"Yeah, I guess I should have." She turned to Ui, "Ui, can have some breakfast please?"

"Yours is still in the kitchen, you can just heat it up."

"Okay thanks cause I'm starving."

When she finished heating up her food she sat down at the table and started eating.

'Can I eat the other half of it?' Morta asked.

'Yeah sure, I haven't been letting you out much lately so you deserve it.' Yui answered, allowing Morta to take over.

'Well, it's my own fault, I should learn to control myself and maybe, I wouldn't get so aggressive all the time.'

Azusa entered and sat down next to Yui, watching her finish eating.

"You wearing those undies we picked out for you?"

"Who's we? I doubt, Ui helped you pick them out. And why can't you just ask a normal question like... Did you sleep well Azusa? Or... something."

"Was that a yes?"

"No it wasn't!"

"So you're not wearing them?"

"Yes I am wearing you're sister's underwear, that you hand picked!"

"Oh, so did you sleep well?"

"You're just screwing with me on purpose aren't you?"

"I'm sorry I can't help it, Azunyan just gets so cute when I do that."

"I'm just here for your amusement..."

"Don't say that, you know I lo..."

"Lo...?"

"Oh yeah would you like to go on a date with me tonight? Ui is introducing me to her boyfriend and I thought maybe, you would like to join us."

"A date? Hey! Wait what were you gonna say before that? Don't just change the subject!"

**Yui** got up and walked over to Azusa, "I love you, Azunyan. We both do."

Azusa's face reddened a little, "See it's not that hard. And I love you too Yui."

**Yui** placed a kiss on Azusa's lips, "Shall we go see how Mugi-chan is doing and then stop at your place afterward?"

"Yeah, I need to get some of my own clothes anyway, so I can return these to Ui."

"Not before I've had a little _cake _to eat first."

"If you mean, what I think you mean, then no you can't have any."

"What? Why not?"

"This relationship won't only exist on sexual desires."

"Hey! You're the one that jumped me last night."

"Yeah, but I didn't get to... do you."

"Okay fine you can choose when we go at it again, but I have to at the least, see you in those undies before you take them off."

"You're acting like a pervert."

"Yeah I guess it is kinda weird being turned on by your girlfriend in your sister's undies. Though she isn't actually **my** sister."

"That's impossible you guys are practically twins so, I doubt that she's not your sister."

"So what you're saying is you are turned on by Ui's body?" **Yui **asked.

"I never said that!"

"But you're turned on by me and you said we're practically twins so..."

"You're screwing with me again."

"That obvious, huh?"

**Later at the hospital.**

"Mugi, I'm so glad you're okay, I can't believe I wasn't here for you when you needed me."

"You didn't mean to, so I'm not angry, I'm just happy you're here, Nodaka."

"Has your parents been here yet?"

"No, but they should be here soon though, they are in Japan so they're gonna be here in a while."

"I see, should I leave soon?"

"No, this might be a good time to tell them since they will both be here at the same time."

"It would be nice not to keep hiding it anymore."

"I just hope they're as accepting as your parents were."

"Mugi, just remember one thing, no matter what happens, I love you."

"I love you too, Nodoka."

**Later outside the Nakano residence.**

"Mugi-senpai and Nodoka-senpai looked a little tense, like they were worried about something."

"Yeah I'm not sure why."

"Anyway, I'll quickly go get dressed and tell my parents that I'll be sleeping over again, then we can go back to your place."

"No." Yui said crossing her arms.

"What?"

"I'm not waiting here, I would like to meet your parents."

"You just wanna watch me undress."

"That too, but I have never met your parents before."

"Okay fine, but don't say anything weird."

They entered the house, taking off their shoes.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen!"

"Good morning honey, who's your friend." Azusa's father asked.

"I'm Hirasawa Yui, her girlfriend." Yui said smiling at him.

Azusa's face went pale, as her father dropped the coffee cup he was holding and her mother's eyes went wide.

"Excuse me?" Azusa's mother asked.

"We started dating recently so I wanted to meet Azunyan's parents."

"Azunyan?"

"Uh Yui, could you wait outside for a minute?" Azusa asked not even looking at her.

"Uh, Okay."

When Yui left, Azusa's mother stood up, walked over to her daughter and gave her a hug.

"You never told us you were interested in...girls."

"I don't think I ever was Mom, it's just this girl, she's special."

"I see."

Her father placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry we won't judge you, you're our daughter after all, we love you and should support you."

"Wow, I can't believe I thought you guys might hate me or kick me out of the house."

"Of course not. So will you properly introduce us now?"

"Yui! You can come back in now!"

"I'm glad you guys worked everything out." Yui said, slowly walking back in.

"You heard everything?" Azusa asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"It's no big deal, I think you should have been part of the conversation." Azusa's father said.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" Azusa's mother asked.

"Do you have any cake?"

"Uh yes, we got some just this morning, I can't go without my daily cake." Azusa's mother said.

"Azunyan's, Mom is so great!"

"Ah thank you, so what's with the nickname."

"Azunyan is cute, like a little kitten."

"I always told you she was like a kitten." Azusa's mother said to her husband.

"Mom?" Azusa shouted.

"I'm sorry Azunyan, I've always thought you were my little kitten."

"Damn I knew Yui reminded me of someone." Azusa said.

"Of who?" Yui and Azusa's mother asked at the same time.

"I see what you mean." Azusa's father said chuckling.

After they had spoken for a while, Yui and Azusa went up to Azusa's room, so Azusa could get dressed.

"I'm sorta happy you just said it to them."

"Said what?"

"That we're dating, I thought they would kill me if they knew."

"Of course they wouldn't, you have great parents."

"Yeah I have... Oh yeah! So what do you think I should wear for tonight?"

"Nothing."

"I mean for the dinner with your sister!"

"Hehe, I think it's gonna be a formal dinner."

Azusa opened her closet and started going through her clothing.

"Ui told me he likes being formal so I'm guessing it would be a formal dinner." Yui said staring at Azusa's behind.

Azusa stopped at a red kimono with a pink floral design. "Do you think I should wear this?" She asked turning to show Yui the kimono.

"Actually, I think that would be perfect."

"You think they would like it?"

"Oh I thought you would be dressing in it for me."

"Yeah right since last night you probably don't even care about what I'm wearing."

"That's not entirely true..."

"Yes it is, since this morning you hardly keep eye contact you're just staring at my body the whole time."

'She's right, you haven't been able to keep your eyes off her butt and chest.' Morta added.

"You're being annoying saying that and I don't remember you complaining." Yui said to Morta.

"I'm being annoying?" Azusa asked looking hurt.

"Oh crap, I said that out loud?"

"Yes you did!"

"Wait, it wasn't meant for you!"

"But I'm the only other person here."

"I was talking to myself."

"Well let's just leave it before this turns into something worse."

"Okay..." Yui said slumping her shoulder in defeat.

**Later at the restaurant.**

"It's nice to meet you Yui-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Shinji-san."

"I've heard quite a bit about you, Yui-san."

"All good things I would hope."

"Ui would probably never speak ill of her Onee-chan, I wish my little sister would speak about me like she does about you."

Yui's phone started ringing and she instantly picked it up when she recognised the ringtone.

"Azunyan where are you? I'm already here."

"Yui please help! There's a bunch of guys after me! I'm hiding in an alley and they are getting close. I'm not very far away from the restaurant!"

Yui closed her cellphone and started walking for the door.

"Ui, I'll be back in a second."

When she was outside, she took a look around.

'I'll let you handle this.' Yui said switching with Morta.

**She** quickly took off in the direction that **she** could hear Azusa's heartbeat and quickly stumbled onto three big guys walking into the alley Azusa was in.

"Please leave me alone!" Azusa pleaded with the men when they finally found her.

"Ha! And miss the chance to have some fun? It's been a long time since I've had a girl in a kimono."

His head colided with a nearby wall and blood could be seen where it hit.

"And you'll have to wait a little while longer, that girl is mine." **Yui **said as she neared the other two men standing next to Azusa.

"Watch out!" Azusa yelled as she saw one of the men pull a knife from his pocket.

**Yui **grabbed the man's wrist and immediatly crushed the part that was in her hand making the man fall over in pain.

The last guy started running away, but **Yui **was on him in seconds, snapping his knee with one kick.

'Thank you Morta that'll be enough.' Yui said taking control of her body again.

'But we should kill them! They were gonna rape her!'

'Oh don't worry they won't be alive tomorrow, we'll make sure of that.' Yui said as she walked over to Azusa.

"Are you okay Azunyan?"

Azusa jumped up and quickly hugged Yui. "Y-Yes I'm fine thanks to you, did you get hurt?"

"Nah I'm fine." Yui said smiling down at Azusa.

"It's impossible what you just did Yui, I really don't think I can explain how you beat up three grown men."

"The power of love I guess." Yui said scratching the back of her head.

"We should probably get to the restaurant now." Azusa said.

"You sure you still wanna go?"

"Yes I'm wearing this for you and its sorta our first date."

"Okay well then let's go."

Hand-in-hand they went to the restaurant, with Yui leading.

Yui stopped and looked back at Azusa noticing her gaze was on her jeans.

"Like my jeans?"

"They're tighter than usual." Azusa said plainly.

"Hehe, I was hoping you would notice."

"Holy crap what's wrong with me!" Azusa shouted.

"Something wrong?" Yui asked tilting her head.

"Of course there is! We were just in an alley with three bad guys and now I'm checking your ass out!"

"But I want you to look at my butt."

"That part's not the problem here, it's just I'm dealing with all my problems too easily lately. It kinda worries me."

"Azunyan."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Is that your way of trying to put my mind at ease?"

"No I just felt like saying it."

"Well I love you too."

"We should get to the restaurant."

The rest of the night went by pretty fast, Yui and Shinji got to know each other, but the only thing on Yui's mind was the scent of death, she could smell it from far, someone was killing and making it quite obvious to her, that it was an invitation.

"Ui."

"Yes, Onee-chan?"

"I kinda have to go."

"Where to?" Azusa asked.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry."

"Could you take Azunyan with you when you go home I won't be out too late."

"Yes Onee-chan."

"Thank you, Ui. Well it was nice meeting you Shinji-san, but I need to be somewhere."

"It was nice meeting you too."

She got up from the table and left the restaurant walking in the direction of the scent.

"Yui!"

**Yui** turned around looking at the younger girl running towards her.

"I'm going with you." Azusa said panting from the short run.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Its dangerous."

"Then why are you going?"

"Cause I have to."

"Well I have to go with you."

"I said no."

Azusa turned around crossing her arms, "You can't say that I'm coming and that's final."

When she turned around again Yui was gone and she was left standing alone.

"Idiot." Azusa said walking back towards the restaurant.

'You don't think that was a little cold?' Yui asked.

'Yeah, but did you seriously want her coming with us?'

Her phone started ringing and she quickly answered.

"Ricchan now's not a good time."

"Yui! Mio's missing!"

**End chapter.**

**AN: **Okay so chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 will be up soon and Yui gets a surprise in it, so does Ritsu and obviously Mio since I made her dissapear.

I am trying to update as soon as possible, but the next chapter might take longer for me to update.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **This chapter is shorter, but I feel like everything I wanted to put in this chapter is in it.

Okay I only got 1 review for the previous chapter and I'm not complaining, it's just nice to get some feedback and know what you guys think.

There will be mistakes please excuse them I'm only human after all.

Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON or any of the characters.

**Chapter 5**

**[=====================]**

"She's missing! Mio's gone missing! Nobody knows where she is!" Ritsu shouted through the reciever.

"This isn't like her, we should go looking for her Ricchan." Yui said.

"But where do we start? I feel so scared! What if she's..."

"Don't you dare say that!"

"This is all my fault!"

"Come on Ricchan I'm sure she's fine and you can't blame anything on yourself, especially when we don't even know if something has happened yet."

"She told me Yui... and I didn't listen, I kept telling her it was all in her mind."

"What did she tell you?"

"She said something was coming for her."

"I'm gonna look for her, I'll call you if I find anything."

"Yui just so you know, I can't live without her so if anything happened to her..."

"I understand, but don't get the suicide kit ready just yet, let's first try and find her."

"Of course, I'm already looking."

"I'll call you back in half an hour to check on how your doing." Yui didn't wait for a response and only closed the cellphone, ending the call.

'It's definitely something like us and it's definitely trying to send a message.' Morta said.

'Well then let's go kill it and get Mio-chan.'

'I like the way you think, very direct, but I don't think Mio-chan will still be breathing.'

**At an old warehouse.**

"You found me very quickly."

"I just followed the smell of death."

"A delightful smell, is it not?"

"I won't disagree on that."

"Ah yes and your left handed friend she was such a large contribution to the scent you followed."

"She's dead?"

"After what I did to her, I would be astonished if she wasn't."

"How'd you kill her?"

"I hanged her, you should have seen her, she was kicking and swinging all over the place, just trying to stay alive. When she finally stopped moving and the life faded from her eyes, I cut her open and removed some vital organs for you know who. Oh yeah, my favorite part was when I was putting the rope around her neck she kept saying 'Sorry Ritsu I love you' I told her I was gonna rip this 'Ritsu' up alive, which made her cry even more, I was so delighted."

He felt his knees brake and his head hit the wall behind him with great force.

"You're being very annoying, killing one of my friends." **Yui** said walking over to his body.

"I would think so, but its all very necessary." He said, coughing some blood.

"What are you talking about?"

"Take her to the three."

"What?"

"Take your dead friend to the three witches."

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see soon enough." He said dissapearing right in front of her.

"Damn now onto finding her body..."

She looked around the warehouse finding quite a few bodies, until she found Mio still hanging, with a huge gaping hole in her chest.

"Let's hope those witches can do something about this, otherwise I might have two dead friends."

**Some dark underground labyrinth.**

"You want us to make her into something like you?" One of the three witches asked.

"Yes."

"We can't really do that, but you could always make her one of your minions."

"I can't turn Mio-chan into a zombie."

"Haha, she won't be a zombie."

"Okay then what do I have to do?"

**Hirasawa residence.**

"Mio-chan wake up Mio-chan." Yui cooed.

"Ritsu?"

"No its me Yui."

"What are you doing here?"

"Its my house."

"Oh then what am I doing here?" Mio asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You're sorta my pet."

"Oh your pet that makes sense." She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at Yui. "Your WHAT!"

"Shhh, Mio-chan, Ui and Azunyan are sleeping." Yui got up from the ground and sat down next to Mio. "You don't remember anything?"

"I...I was walking home and it sorta goes blank from there."

"MmMm..., must have been the traumatic experience, but anyway you died."

"I died? But I'm sitting right here and I'm breathing."

"Oh yeah I sorta helped bring you back from the dead and now you are my pet."

"Things don't work that way I'm a free person even if you saved my life."

"Then I'll have to show you. Mio-chan go fetch me some cake in the fridge!"

Mio got up walked to the kitchen and returned a few minutes later with a piece of cake.

"See?"

"See what? I did that cause I wanted to not because you ordered me to."

"That's how it works if I ask you to do something, its like you want to do it."

"Impossible."

"Okay Mio-chan take off your clothes."

She started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing, but was stopped by Yui's hand on hers.

"See something Mio-chan would never have done before."

"This is crazy, how will I ever tell Ritsu I've become your slave..."

"Its best if you don't involve her for now."

"What? Why not? She has to know she is my girlfriend."

"It is to protect her, but it is only temporary."

"Protect her from what?"

"You."

"Me? I wouldn't hurt her."

"You don't know it yet, but you are gonna change a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind all that now, we should go hunting."

"What?"

"Hunting we have to go kill someone so you can live."

"What are you talking about!"

"You need to consume so that it stays perminant, its only once, you don't have to eat again if after you don't like it."

"You want me to eat a human?"

"Yeah let's go."

**A dark alley.**

"Oh my god, Mio-chan you killed a young school girl."

"So fucking what? She was delicious."

"Okay yeah she was, but I can't believe you did that, not even Morta was that bad when I let her out the first time."

Mio fell to her knees, "What's happening to me, I would never hurt anybody."

'You liked it didn't you?' A voice said, from the far reaches of her mind.

'What? Did I just think that?'

'Of course not, I did.' The voice said again.

'Who are you and what are you doing in my mind?'

'My name is Anput, I'm here to add that killer's edge to you.'

'You're suppose to help me kill?'

'Yes'

"Mio-chan?"

"Yui do you also have a voice in your head?"

"Yes, she's called Morta, did you just meet yours?."

"Yes I think so..."

"That's so awesome! What's her name?"

"Anput."

"That sounds Egyptian."

"I think it is." Mio said smiling.

**End of chapter.**

I started writing a Negima fic, so if I'm a bit slow on the updates for this story I appologise.

If you don't understand something in my story just add your question to a review or send me a pm and I'll try to explain it to you the best I can(if I'm not more confused than you are, that is).

Please review and tell me what you thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Okay my end year exams will be coming in maybe a months' time or sooner, I'm not exactly sure on the when but it will be soon, which means I will not be updating much.

I've noticed my author notes are very boring.

Thank you to the people still reading and thank you to everybody who gave me tips.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON or any of the characters.

Please enjoy.

**Chapter 6.**

Ristu ran franticly still searching through alleys and stores to see if she could find Mio.

She heard the thunder and looked up to see clouds covering the sky. "Dammit where could she be? Even the weather is getting bad."

She stopped running when she saw a figure wearing a black hoodie quickly aproaching her from across the street.

"Ritsu."

"Mio? Is that you?" Ritsu asked unsure if she should run away from this person or not.

"Yes its me." Mio said stepping forward, the light from a street lamp now showing her face.

Ritsu didn't hesitate and ran towards her, embracing her lover she started sobbing.

"Where the hell have you been Mio!"

"I can't say..." A cold voice replied.

"Why the hell not!" Ritsu asked looking at her lovers emotionless face.

"Because Ritsu I'm different now." She answered her face still emotionless.

"What are... you talking about?" Ritsu asked backing up a little.

"I can't tell you, but I will once I'm able to control **myself**." Mio said turning away from Ritsu.

Ristu quickly embraced her again, "Come on what happened and where were you?"

"You shouldn't stand so close to me." Mio said, coldness seeping through her words and making Ritsu shiver.

Ritsu took a step back staring at Mio, "Mio?"

Mio dropped to her knees, clutching her head as Anput tried forcing control over her body, the more she resisted the more her head hurt.

She suddenly stopped and just stayed kneeling on the ground, hiding her face from Ritsu. "Ritsu won't you hold me?" **Mio** asked, keeping a grin hidden.

Ritsu was about to rush to **Mio**, but stopped as Yui appeared in front of her in a flash.

"Stop it, I'm not allowing you to hurt her." Yui said, slowly walking towards **Mio**.

"Forgive me, my _instinct _took over and I just wanted to...oh my go...I was about to..." Mio started sobbing as she took over her own body again.

"This is why I told you, you shouldn't mix with her until you are ready." Yui said watching a car drive by. "I'm surprised you didn't do as I said, I guess love is strong."

Ritsu suddenly spoke up, "I should have known this had something to do with you, Yui."

"Go home Ricchan, its three in the morning you must be tired." Yui said looking bored.

"What the fuck did you do to her!" Ritsu shouted as she grabbed Yui's collar.

"In a way it is my fault she has become this, but I didn't completely want this either, I wanted you guys to have a choice." Yui said looking at the sky.

"What are you talking about?" Ritsu asked letting go of Yui.

Yui ignored the question, "You will wake up in your bed in the morning and continue your life without her for now."

"Like hell I will! You don't get to tell me what I do!" Ristu shouted.

"If you ever want to talk to her again you will do as I say." Yui said staring blankly at Ritsu.

"Are you threatening me!"

Yui sighed, "No I'm merely stating your options, Ricchan."

"Mio is the one I love and I won't be able to live without her."

"Its only temporary, now goodnight Ricchan." Yui said as Ritsu's body went limp falling on the ground.

"Will she be alright?" Mio asked picking up Ritsu's body.

"Yes of course, that was just a little trick I learnt from the witches, its kinda like drugging someone, I did it when she grabbed me." Yui started walking towards an alley, "Now let's get her home."

**Sunday Morning, Hirasawa residence.**

Azusa slowly opened her sleepy eyes to find a familiar face staring back at her.

"Good morning." Azusa said leaning in and kissing the other girl, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

When she pulled away she stared at the other girl.

"Why did you dissapear last night I was very worried." Azusa asked.

The other girl was about to respond, but was once again being kissed and a hand started pulling down her pants.

The door to the room opened to reveal Yui and Mio standing at the door, staring at Azusa.

Azusa noticed someone at the door and turned to see Yui and Mio.

"Yui?" Azusa asked unsure.

"Azunyan, what were you doing to Ui?" Yui asked her face emotionless.

Azusa's face turned red as she looked at the girl lying under her.

"Good morning to you too Azusa-chan." Ui said smiling.

"Y-You! W-Why didn't you SAY SOMETHING!" Azusa shouted.

Yui turned to Mio burying her face into her chest, "Azunyan is cheating on me Mio-chan!" Yui said hiding a smile.

"No its not what you think Yui! I thought Ui was you! Please Yui I wouldn't cheat on you!" Azusa shouted tears forming in her eyes.

Yui started giggling.

"Wha...?" Azusa asked noticing Yui's giggles.

"I'm sorry Azunyan I know you wouldn't cheat on me I was just kidding." Yui said.

"You guys are all horrible." Azusa said storming out of the room.

**Later at breakfast.**

"So why didn't you say anything Ui?" Azusa asked her face still red.

Ui turned her attention away from the eggs she was making, "Well you didn't really give me any chance to, and I was enjoying myself too much."

"What! I thought you were straight!" Azusa shouted.

"I kinda broke up with Shinji last night and I wanted to experiment with a girl." Ui said.

"I'll borrow you Azunyan sometime if you like?" Yui said jokingly.

"Hey I'm not some toy or something!" Azusa shouted.

Ui came up behind Azusa and put her arms around her, "Of course you're not Azusa-chan."

"Anyway let's just change the subject." Azusa said. "Why was Mio-senpai here?"

"Oh we met somewhere last night and just chatted, but we ended up chatting too long so she came with me here." Yui said.

"You know that doesn't make sense at all, because that's Mio-senpai, she wouldn't be out that late." Azusa said nibbling on a piece of bread. "And where did you send her?"

"I uh... sent her home..." Yui said thinking of an excuse.

"Oh okay." Azusa nodded, "Well I need to go fetch some clothes at home later on, do you want to come with again?"

"Yeah I like Azunyan's parents."

**Outside Nakano residence.**

"Okay we're here." Azusa said smiling at Yui.

Yui smiled back, "I hope Azunyan's Mom has cake for me again."

Azusa deadpanned, "I should have known."

They entered the house.

"I'm home!" Azusa said.

When she didn't get a response she turned to Yui, "I wonder where they are, they even left the front door open so they still have to be here."

"Let's look for them." Yui said walking to the living room.

"I'll check their bedroom, maybe they went back to bed, with Mom that's completely believable." Azusa said.

A few minutes later Yui heard Azusa screaming and she quickly rushed to the bedroom.

"Azunyan what's wrong!"

Yui came in and found Azusa standing over her mother and father's bloodied corpses.

"No...no...oh god no!" Azusa fell backwards her face pale and tears running down her cheeks.

Yui quickly grabbed Azusa's hand and got her out of the room, "You should rather stay out here."

"Why! Why! Its my fault isn't it!" Azusa yelled.

"Azunyan calm down."

"You want me to fucking calm down Yui! My parents are dead!"

"I'm sorry..." Yui hugged her, "I'm gonna call for an ambulance."

Yui walked out of the room and dailed for an ambulance.

**Police station.**

Yui was standing outside while Azusa was talking to the police.

'We're going to have to compliment Mio-chan on doing such good job.' Morta started.

'Yes, she did an excelent job.' Yui's face turned emotionless, 'But seeing Azunyan's face like that wasn't part of the plan.'

'Well what did you expect? She saw her own parents lying there dead.' Morta said.

'Well its all part of the plan.' Yui said frowning.

'Well I wonder what she'll do now...'

Yui watched a police man drag a criminal in, 'Yes to my knowledge she doesn't have any uncles, aunts or grandparents so she is a child without a family.'

'You know you're more sick than me, making your own girlfriend an orphan.'

'Well it can't be helped, its all part of the plan.'

'So anyway who do you think might be next?' Morta asked.

'Ricchan or Mugi-chan, I guess.'

'Maybe you should just do it yourself.' Morta suggested.

'No...the only ones dying by my hands will be Ui and Azunyan, I don't want to kill any of my friends, but I don't want Azunyan and Ui to be killed by the others either.'

'So they will all become our pets?'

'Yes even Azunyan its the only way our group can always stick together.'

**End of chapter.**

**Morta: **"I feel a lesbian orgy coming on!"

**Yui: "**Mwhahahaha all part of the plan!"

**Author: **"They're kidding... I hope."

**AN: **Okay I want you guys to tell me would you prefer Yui's minions(Only Mio at the moment) to call her Yui-sama or just keep it at the usual nicknames?

Does anyone know any good Beta Readers for K-ON? I feel like this story is going down because I'm making too many mistakes with this story, so if you can please help.

In chapter 7, Ui stabs someone, Yui gains an unexpected minion and I name the witches.

Please review I like getting tips from people.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Okay I figured something out about the Yui-sama...nickname...thing. I will still have the "minions" call Yui by her usual nicknames, but when Morta takes over they will refer to her as Morta-sama(**Yui**-sama in front of other people).

Apparently planning your story in advance is a good idea...

Please forgive any mistakes I made with honorifics or something.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own K-ON or any of its characters.

Please enjoy.

**CHAPTER 7.**

Two months have passed since Azusa's parents were brutaly murdered. Like any normal person, she spent the first month crying her eyes out. The second month was different, she just went quiet, hardly ever talking to anyone except for Yui. She went to school and came home to Yui's room everyday who gladly accepted her there saying she would take care of Azusa.

Yui entered her room knowing where she would find her girlfriend.

"Azunyan would you like some cake?" Yui asked the girl that was sitting on the bed staring out of the window.

"No." Azusa replied plainly.

"Come on Azunyan, you're starting to worry me." Yui said, hugging Azusa from behind. "Your favorite show is on."

"I'm sorry Yui, but I'm not hungry and not in the mood for watching TV." Azusa said coldly.

"Its been two months since you've started living here and you haven't eaten any cake, even once." Yui said worriedly.

Azusa turned her head to look at Yui, "Just please go away Yui, I'm not in the mood for cake right now okay."

"But Azunyan its...okay..." Yui said letting her go.

She left the room, she and Azusa now shared, heading back to the kitchen.

'I'm gonna explode Yui!' Morta exclaimed.

'I know its been so hard dealing with her these last two months.'

'Screw all that I want her so badly she makes such a cute emo!'

'I wish she would just kiss me she hasn't even done that since we let her move in.' Yui said sighing.

After a while of sitting and thinking Ui and Jun also entered the kitchen, Ui carrying a bag of groceries and Jun a small box of doughnuts.

"Hi Onee-chan." Ui greeted over her shoulder while unpacking the groceries.

"Hey Yui-senpai." Jun greeted plainly waving.

"Hello." Yui greeted her forehead on the table.

"Where's Azusa-chan?" Ui asked while taking a pot out of the cupboard.

"She's still in our room." Yui said.

"Has she eaten anything today?" Ui asked.

"She had some rice this morning, but not that much of it." Yui said eyeing the groceries for any sign of cake.

"Oh I see, she's starting to get a little thin." Ui noted.

"Can I go check on her?" Jun asked.

"Yes go ahead." Ui answered.

Jun left to go talk to Azusa, leaving her box of doughnuts behind.

"Ui..."

"Yes Onee-chan?"

"I'm gonna head out now, I want you to be careful I think something is gonna happen tonight."

"Okay Onee-chan, I'll be careful."

Yui also left, leaving Ui alone in the kitchen, making dinner.

She started chopping some carrots, but heard someone quietly creeping up on her, 'This must be what Onee-chan was talking about.' She thought gripping the knife in her hand.

Ui spun around stabing the person right in the chest.

"Ui...why...d-did" Jun mumbled as she fell to the floor.

"Wha-What have I... done..." Ui said quickly pulling out the knife.

She found a towel and pressed it to the wound.

'Dammit I've gotta call an ambulance.' She got up grabbed her cell, but stopped to think.

'I can't call an ambulance the police will get suspicious of Onee-chan or Azusa-chan.' Ui thought closing the phone.

She put Jun onto something to keep the blood from messing any more, then she started dragging her to her room, making sure not to keep as quiet as possible.

When she got to her room she layed her down on the ground next to her bed.

"I'm so sorry Jun-chan I didn't mean to stab you, I thought you were a bad guy."

"Ui..." Jun mumbled as her eyes started becoming lifeless and her body no longer moving.

"Well you stay here while I go finish dinner and clean up the blood."

**Later at dinner.**

"So Ui where did Jun go?" Yui asked eating a piece of carrot.

"She's waiting in my room..."

Azusa raised her head in interest.

"Why is she in your room and not here." Yui asked.

"Uhm...its private Onee-chan."

"Azunyan you should really try to eat something." Yui said changing the subject to Azusa.

"I'm going to bed early tonight." Azusa said getting up and walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight then." Yui said, "I'll join you later." She added.

When Ui was sure Azusa was gone, she started talking, but was stopped by Yui.

"Its fine Ui I know..." Yui said.

"It was an accident Onee-chan."

"Well I'll go get rid of the body..." Yui said sighing.

"Uhm I'm sorry Onee-chan, but can't you do the same thing you did with Mio-senpai?"

"Too much work..." Yui said getting up.

"Oh okay... I understand." Ui said her head hanging with sadness.

"Well I'll get to work." Yui said ascending the stairs.

**The Witches cave.**

"I brought another one." Yui shouted.

"Oh is it your sister?" Hecate the shortest witch asked.

"Or your lover?" Blair the most beautiful of the witches asked.

"No, she's a friend." Yui said.

"Well at least your power is increasing." Pandora the tallest of the three witches said.

"So shall we begin?" Hecate asked.

"Yes." Yui answered placing the body in front of the witches.

**Later.**

A man wearing a very expensive suit was running through alleys crashing into boxes and trash cans, his heart racing and his body covered in sweat. He turned to find the two girls still behind him their faces looked cute and innocent, but he knew they were completely the opposite.

"Hey mister why are you running I thought you wanted to have some fun! I'll let you touch my boobs again!" He heard the younger girl call to him.

"Stay away from me! Please!" He pleaded.

He was quickly knocked to the ground as **Yui **appeared in front of him, effectively hitting him in the face. "Enough I have somewhere to be."

"Wow you gotta teach me that Morta-sama." Jun said admiringly.

"When your other self appears you will learn everything a pet can do." Was Morta's reply.

The man started stirring, "Please I beg of you don't hurt me!"

Morta nodded at Jun, she lifted her foot stomping right on his neck, breaking his spinal cord and ending the man's life.

After Jun was done having her meal, she went over to Morta who was leaning against a wall.

"You done?" Morta asked looking bored.

Jun slowly walked closer and closer until they were face to face, she grabbed her master and started kissing her, pressing her own body tightly against hers.

"I'm so horny right now..." Jun whispered into her ear after she ended the kiss.

Morta pushed her away and had a bit of the man's blood. "I'm sure you can entertain Ui tonight as long as you don't hurt her, also you will take orders from her if she tells you to do something you do it."

Jun just nodded.

"Now let's get ourselves clean and get back." Morta said.

**Much later at Hirasawa residence.**

"Ui I'm home!" Yui said as she and Jun entered the house.

"Its one o'clock in the morning she's probably asleep." Jun said.

Yui looked at her and noticed there was still some blood on her mouth, she leaned in and licked it off. "That guy tasted magnificent."

"Yes I still can't believe, I have become a cannibal."

"We're not human anymore so its not really cannibalism." Yui said.

Ui came down the stairs and saw Jun standing next to Yui, she quickly rushed over to her wrapping her arms around her.

"Jun-chan I'm so sorry about what happened."

"How did you find out?" Jun asked.

Before Ui could answer Yui sent Jun to Ui's room.

"She doesn't remember anything about how she died so its best you don't talk about it, I told her she fell off some stairs and broke her neck."

"Thank you very much Onee-chan for bringing her back."

"Ah... just think of her as a present from me." Yui said.

"A present Onee-chan?"

"Yes for you, you can do to her whatever you wish."

"Oh! Well goodnight then Onee-chan, I'll go enjoy my present." Ui said now very excited.

"Goodnight Ui." Yui said with a faint smile.

Yui ascended the stairs, entered her dark room quietly and found her way to the bed, she got in and wrapped her arms around Azusa's body.

Yui felt warm lips on hers, "I missed you, Yui." Azusa said unexpectedly.

"I missed you too." She replied.

"I'm sorry about earlier today." Azusa apologized.

"Its fine forget about it."

"Yui?" Azusa's voice sounded like she was about to cry.

"Yeah?"

"Do you... still love me?"

"Yes more than anything in the world." Yui answered quickly.

"So you don't think I'm just a bother?" Azusa asked.

Yui was shocked, "Wha? Of course not!"

"Oh I'm glad. This whole time I thought you've started disliking me, you don't even kiss me anymore." Azusa said.

'Ironic.' Morta said to Yui.

"I was worried about you emotionally so I didn't want to push you." Yui explained.

"I'm fine now I just needed some time."

"You can take all the time you need Azunyan, I will still love you."

"Thank you Yui." Azusa said.

**The Witches cave.**

"Go Anderson, your target is Kotobuki Tsumugi prepare her for death so that she may join Hirasawa's clan." Hecate ordered.

"Yes my master." He stood up to leave but was stopped.

"Be careful her father seems to know of our kind and has hired a holy bodyguard." Blair warned.

"I shall deal with the holy one quickly and then complete my mission." He said quickly leaving the cave.

**End of chapter.**

**Morta: "**Our harem is growing!"

**Yui: **"All part of the plan!"

**Author: **"No comment on that..."

**The Author Note: **Yeah I know I still have a lot to work on, but one step at a time I guess.

Okay I'm sure the whole skipping of two months was a bad idea and I could have made a few chapters out of it, but I couldn't write anything (I tried and kept writing a bunch of nonsense) I'm a little low on creativity at the moment.

I'm finally done figuring out what I want to do with this story, I'm even thinking of a sequal.

Still looking for a beta reader wouldn't mind the help.

And the whole process of becoming like _them_ (a creature) will be explained in a later chapter, I'm still working on the whole ritual thing.

Please review and tell me what I did wrong or you could just praise me(or do both).


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Wow chapter 8, I originally planned to make this a very short story, but it might go on for quite a while and even spawn a sequel.

I always used to just reviewed the stories I liked a lot, but now I know how happy it can make an author, it gives you sort of a motivation to keep writing, so I review almost every story I read now. So a big thanks to all the reviews I have gotten up until now.

I put some latin sentences in this story but I put the translations in brackets next to them.

Forgive any mistakes please.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON or any of the characters.

**Chapter 8.**

"So I'm guessing your parents don't know you're here... Mugi." The bespectacled girl said.

"They think I'm at Ricchan's house, I asked her to cover for me." Tsumugi said, putting her bra back on.

"So they still haven't made up their minds about us?" Nodoka asked.

"Mother seems to be okay with it, but father is still having trouble accepting it." Tsumugi replied sighing.

Nodoka got up from the bed and embraced Tsumugi, leaning her chin on her shoulder, "I hope he does, all this sneaking around isn't right."

"I know... I don't like lying to my parents, I'm not used to it." She said hugging Nodoka back.

"You should probably go before they get suspicious or something." Nodoka said with sadness in her voice.

"Yeah.., meet you tomorrow?" Tsumugi asked as she finished dressing.

"Library or cake shop?" Nodoka asked flipping through a book lying on her desk.

"Library, we've been using the cake shop too much." Tsumugi answered fixing her hair in a mirror.

They quickly kissed and said their goodbyes, Mugi reluctantly left the house making sure nobody was watching her.

She kept walking for a while observing the setting sun and how it bathed everything in its orange glow, after stopping to look at some flowers she noticed a suspicious man wearing a black suit, some sun glasses and a hat to match his suit.

After walking for about twenty minutes she noticed he was following her, he had been taking exactly every turn she had and he had been watching her everytime she stopped to look at something.

"Did my father hire you?" She finally asked, the man slowly nearing her.

A slight grin appeared on his face, "I doubt that he would hire someone to do something like this to his daughter." He replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked, slowly backing away from him.

He looked around to make sure no one was nearby then quickly grabbed her and led her to a more private area, making sure she didn't resist or scream.

As he led her into an old abbandoned house, a tall man appeared in front of them wearing a hooded, white cloak, which looked like something from the 14th century european times. He was also carrying a wooden cane in his right hand.

"There's the guy your father hired." Anderson said pointing to the hooded man.

Anderson pushed her away from them making Tsumugi stumble, finally losing her balance, she landed not far from them.

The hooded man unsheathed a thin sword from his cane that seemed to be covered with ancient markings, "A cruce salus(from the cross comes salvation)."

"Since when does the holy warrior work for money?" Anderson mocked.

"Ab aeterno(from the

beginning of time) boy..." The hooded man replied unphased by Anderson's mocking.

"Antiquis temporibus, nati

tibi similes in rupibus

ventosissimis exponebantur

ad necem(in the good old

days, children like you were

left to perish on windswept

crags)." Anderson said annoyed that the man would even dare refer to him as a boy.

"You not only understand my language well, but you speak it like it is your mother tongue." The hooded man commented.

"Yes... anyway... let's get to the whole ass-kicking... stuff..." Anderson said, a thin blade ripping out of his wrist, his own blood dripping down from the wound.

"Interesting... I've never seen an ability like that. Do you keep it inside you or do you use dark magic?" The hooded man asked.

"I embedded it into my own flesh, but I use some magic to control it." Anderson replied.

"Why do you use a blade anyway, the rest of your kind doesn't." The hooded man asked.

"They are foolish they think they're immortal so they have no need for weapons." Anderson answered.

The hooded man raised his blade and swung it in the direction of Anderson a white arc of light errupting from it breaking the wooden wall behind Anderson and his sun glasses.

Unphased and not even injured by the attack, Anderson removed the broken sun glasses.

"Wow I haven't seen an attack like that since the eighteen hundreds, you must be a Master Hunter, I was wondering why you hunt alone." Anderson said smiling.

While the men were talking Tsumugi was looking for a way to get out of this place, her heart was beating at high speeds, her breathing was heavy and her blood went cold when she saw the men producing their weapons.

'Oh god, I'm going to die if I stay here any longer.' She thought as she witnessed the hooded man swing his sword at Anderson the white arc coming out of it.

She just sat there for a minute her entire body in shock. 'Were one of these men responsible for the attack that landed me in the hospital?'

Anderson just stood there as the hooded man prepared for another attack, he swung the blade at Anderson's head making Anderson merely bend over forward and stab his blade into the hooded man's stomach.

"Oh come on, I already cut you and we've hardly even started." Anderson said.

Anderson felt a sharp pain on his chest and saw he was bleeding from a wound too. "When did you do that!" He shouted.

'Anibus, I think you should rather take this battle.' Anderson told his alter ego.

'Fine.' Was his only reply.

The battle carried on for about a half an hour where only small bruises and cuts were dealt.

"I grow tired of this game." Anubis said, the atmosphere around him completely changing his eyes going completely pitch black.

The hooded man went for another attack, but was stopped as Anubis grabbed his sword with his bare hand and snapped it in half.

"That's impossible..." Muttered the hooded man.

Anubis raised his hand into the air, "Come here now!"

The room was suddenly filled with darkness the only things that stood out was the hooded man's white cloak and Tsumugi's pale skin and blonde hair.

The darkness then seemed to be tearing off the walls and engulfed the hooded man his entire being consumed by it.

Anderson took control of his body again and slowly walked towards Tsumugi, "Anubis don't you think darkness coffin was a little much."

He got no reply.

"So lady Tsumugi what do you think?" He asked his blade being pressed against her throat.

She started crying, trying to get away from him, "Please don't hurt me..." She begged.

"Oh don't worry it'll be quick." He said grinning.

"B-but I don't wanna die!" She pleaded. 'I gotta get out of here!'

Mio suddenly appeared behind Anderson, "What's going on here!"

"I was called to do this task." Anderson replied.

"Fine, but I'll deliver her." Mio replied.

"Mio-chan your not going to help me?" Tsumugi asked her body shaking the tears still running down her face.

"I'm sorry Mugi, but there's nothing I can do." Mio replied.

"Then at least tell Nodoka I'm sorry." Tsumugi said.

"Tell her yourself." Mio replied just before Anderson slit Tsumugi's throat.

Tsumugi made a few gurgling sounds before she hit the ground placing her hands over the wound feebily trying to stop the excessive bleeding. She could feel the blood in her throat and started coughing it out, coating the floor with more of her blood. She tried screaming, but found it impossible as her body grew weaker and weaker, the blood forming a pool around her and covering her in its crimson color.

"N-Nodoka... I..." Tsumugi muttered as her last breath exited her body and she went completely silent.

"She is so beautiful, like a piece of art, she kinda reminds me of a princess I once knew a long time ago." Anderson commented, mesmerized by her still corpse.

"Did you slit her throat as well?" Mio asked.

"Yes and now she is my second in command." He replied. "Rosette!"

A young girl that looked similar to Tsumugi wearing a black dress appeared next to Anderson, "Yes my love? How may I be of assistance?" She asked with a very cute voice.

"I think we should invite Hirasawa Yui over for dinner and whoever she wants to bring with." He answered watching Mio pick up Tsumugi's body.

**Yui's Room.**

She sat there, alone like a forgotten doll, watching the sunset, she was thinking, thinking of ways to get her life back on track, even though she knew she would much rather just sit there all day, everyday, she knew that it wasn't right and her parents wouldn't want that, they would have wanted her to be happy.

'I'll start by thanking the Hirasawa's for their help in anyway I can, then I'll use the money father had been saving and the money from their life insurance to get myself a place to live until I'm done with school. If all my calculations are correct I should be able to support myself until I get a good job after university...' She layed her head down on the pillow. "Mom, Dad thanks for everything you left me I'll make sure to make you proud of me." She said tears forming in her eyes as she wept silently.

After she had stopped crying she went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and did her hair up into their usual style, she smiled at her reflection. "Now let's go remind Yui why she fell in love with me!"

She walked around the house, but could not find the girl she was looking for. When she passed Ui and Jun who were busy talking in the kitchen, she stopped to ask for directions. "Do you guys know where I can find Hirasawa Yui?"

"She went out to meet some guy." Jun answered.

"Meet some guy?" Azusa asked unsure.

"Woah, not the way you're thinking, its not a date or anything." Jun quickly said when she noticed the expression on Azusa's face.

"Oh... Well I'll be going back to the room then..." Azusa said walking back up the stairs.

Ui grabbed Jun's hand, "She looked so sad and she probably just did all that for Onee-chan."

"Yeah we should get your sister here quick before she goes emo again." Jun said.

"I'm calling her, I hope she took her cell with her." Ui decided.

The phone kept ringing for a while before someone picked up.

"Onee-chan you should get home as soon as possibe." Ui blurted out as soon as she heard someone pick up.

"Yui is kinda busy right now, is it an emergency?" Mio asked.

"Yes its a code pink!" Ui yelled through the reciever.

"That doesn't sound that bad, but she just finished what she was doing, I'll tell her to hurry back." Mio said.

'Code pink? Seriously?' Anput asked.

Mio closed the phone and hurried towards Yui.

"What was that all about?" Yui asked as she saw Mio aproaching.

"Ummm... Code pink?" Mio sorta asked sorta answered.

"Wha-Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Yui asked quickly running towards the exit of the building they were in.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was that serious." Mio said running right behind Yui.

As soon as they were out of any human sight they used their abilities to quickly speed up, within minutes Yui was outside her room door and hurried inside.

"Azunyan..." She said, noticing said girl's form under the blankets.

Azusa's head slowly emerged from under the blankets, "Yui?"

"I heard you were looking for me." Yui explained, walking towards the bed.

"Did you just get back?" Azusa asked.

"Yeah, Ui called me and told me you were looking for me." Yui said.

"So you rushed back here just for that?" Azusa asked.

"Yes I rushed back just because of you!" Yui said playfully pointing at Azusa with a smile on her face.

Azusa smiled back, slightly blushing. "Its not that big of a deal you know."

"Everything is a big deal to me when it come to Azunyan." Yui said lovingly hugging Azusa.

"Can we spend some time together tonight?" Azusa asked.

"Yes of course! Is there anything you wanted to do?" Yui asked very excited.

"I wanted to go on a date with you..."

"Then let's go! The night is young and so are we!" Yui shouted her enthusiasm.

**An hour later outside Akiyama residence.**

"This is technically the wrong way of doing this, but Yui has a date tonight so I will be the one to teach you Mugi." Mio explained.

"So I'm supposed to... kill someone?" Tsumugi asked.

"Yes, but don't worry I'll be there through the entire thing." Mio reassured.

"You make it sound like I'm going to the dentist." Tsumugi said with a cute frown on her face. "So how are we going to do this?"

"Well we can seduce someone..." Mio suggested.

"I geuss, since we're both two beautiful young ladies." Tsumugi said.

"That won't do, I say we go get dressed for the occasion, short skirts, revealing tops and some high heels." Mio said.

"How bout we cosplay school uniforms." Tsumugi suggested.

"Yeah innocent, always gets them." Mio noted, "Okay let's do it."

About ten minutes later they were both dressed in matching school uniforms, their hair done up into the classic ponytail and they were out on the street looking for their victim.

They went to a new place on the outskirts of the city far away from where Yui usaully makes the hunts.

Mio quickly stepped in front of a man who was walking by her and Mugi, "You interested in having some fun mister?"

"You're new around here I've never seen you work this part of town before." The man said eyeing them.

"Oh we aren't whores sir we're just some girls looking to have some fun." Mio explained.

"Well I don't have time for that right now maybe some other time ladies." He said walking off.

"Wow didn't work..." Mio said, "Maybe he doesn't like girls."

"Or maybe he actually had to be somewhere." Tsumugi added.

Mio almost jumped when someone fondled her breasts from behind, "I have time." A woman seductively whispered into Mio's ear.

"T-Then let's not waste any of it." Mio said pulling the woman along.

When they entered the woman's hotel room Mio quickly had her up against the wall and was passionately making out with her as Tsumugi just watched.

'Don't forget why we're here.' Anput said.

Mio slammed the woman's head against the wall, her head going right through the wood.

"She's all yours Mugi." Mio said walking out the door.

'Aren't you going to watch over her?' Anput asked.

'She has supernatural abilities, why would I need to protect her?' Mio asked.

'Because hunting together is part of the first hunt, only the Lords do that by themselves.' Anput replied.

Mio went back into the room to find Tsumugi only standing over the woman's body.

"Kill her Mugi." Mio commanded.

"I'm not sure on the how part." Mugi confessed.

"Well you could make it quick by braking her neck or ripping out her heart, but you can also make it slow if you want to..." Mio explained.

'Slowly...' Tsumugi heard inside her head.

"Mio-chan! I just heard a voice in my head!" Tsumugi yelled.

"Its okay its just your new friend come to guide you." Mio explained, "Mine calls herself Anput."

'Yes Tsumugi she speaks the truth I am here to help you understand.' The voice said.

'Do you have a name?' Tsumugi asked.

'Marzanna, but I'll rather just go with Morana.' Morana answered.

'Nice to meet you...' Tsumugi greeted.

"We all have inner voices, well except for Jun for some reason her's still hasn't spoken to her or even taken control of her body." Mio explained, stairing at the blonde.

'I'll take it from here.' Morana said taking over Tsumugi's body.

She straddled the woman's body, caressing her cheek with the palm of her hand, she leaned in and kissed her on her lips, pulling back she took in the sight of her unconscious face as blood started forming on the ground from the fresh wound on the back of her head.

"You're actually a beautiful woman, but I guess a neccesary sacrifice." Morana said, licking her lips.

With one hit she decapitated the woman the blood gushing from her now severed neck pouring onto the floor of the hotel room and earning a big smile from Morana who licked at her blood covered hand.

Mio got on her knees next to the woman's body and took a long lick at the blood on the floor.

Morana observed Mio for a while before she also started her meal, sinking her teeth into the woman's flesh and drinking up the crimson liquid.

After they had their fill Mio slowly led Tsumugi who had control of her body once again, towards the bathroom, they removed their blood covered clothes and got into the shower.

Mio slipped her arms around Tsumugi and started fondling her breasts from behind and whispered into her ear seductively. "I'm in the mood for some fun..."

She felt Mio's nipples against her back and her hand slowly moving downwards barely grazing her stomach making her shiver.

Mio started slowly on her clit, just rubbing in a circle formation with her index finger, earning quite a few gasps and moans from the blond girl. She turned Tsumugi around and dropped to her knees in front of the pianist, her mouth quickly closed onto the sensitive nub she was playing with and the blond's hips started grinding her privates onto Mio's face.

"Mio...chan...ah-Mio-chan! I-I didn't know y-you were ahh! So skilled!"

Mio slowly worked two fingers into Tsumugi's soaking wet hole. "I've been practicing." Mio said before going on with her assualt on the blond's body, her tongue lapping at Tsumugi's creamy liquids.

Tsumugi didn't last long, and was soon releasing her forbidden nectar onto Mio's face shouting words in Finnish which strangely turned Mio on even more.

After their quite long and hot shower, they changed into some extra clothes which they had brought with, Tsumugi in a nice red dress with her hair up into a bun and Mio wearing some jeans and a t-shirt, they put the bloody cosplay into a plastic bag before leaving the hotel room and heading towards the Hirasawa residence.

**End of Chapter.**

**AN: **Okay my exams have started, but I doubt it would interfere much with my updates.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I enjoyed writing it.

Next chapter: Ui gets cold feet, Ritsu makes an appearance, and Tsumugi gets in trouble.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **The previous chapter got more attention then I expected, which made me very, very happy, was hoping for more reviews though.

There was a reason the fight scene was short in chapter 8, but I didn't explain it in this chapter either, so I will try and fit it into chapter 10.

Please enjoy and forgive any mistakes.

**Chapter 9.**

"So t-tonight will be my turn, Onee-chan?" Ui nervously asked, unsure how she should feel about being murdered by her own sister.

"Yes and I will be handling it myself, it will only be you and me, Ui." Yui said hugging her sister. "Well... and Morta of course." She added.

"I never actually thought Onee-chan, would be... killing me, I'm sort of scared." Ui admitted placing her hands over her chest.

"You don't need to be worried, I'll make it quick and painless. You won't even remember it." Yui assured.

"O-Okay, Onee-chan, I trust you." Ui said, her legs starting to feel like jelly.

"Good, you kind of caught me off guard with this, I thought you were the most willing." Yui said turning towards the door. "I'm going to spend the rest of the day with Azunyan, so I'll see you tonight, Ui." Yui said waving.

Ui stood there for a while leaning on the table for support, 'I don't know what to think anymore those people said Onee-chan is the bad guy, but she's still my sister, I should have told her about their visit, but... I don't know why I'm doubting her.' She took a deep breath to try and calm herself. 'Oh god its so hard to trust Onee-chan, especially when she wants to kill me, what if I don't come back and its just an empty shell of me with my memories, walking around.'

"Hey what's wrong?" Azusa asked rushing to Ui's side, noticing her unstableness.

"I-I'm fine Azusa-chan, aren't you and Onee-chan suppose to be going somewhere?" Ui asked trying to change the subject.

"Uh... Yeah she's just quickly in the bathroom washing up." Azusa said, "You sure you're okay? You look like you need a friend to talk to."

"I'm fine, just a little tired I guess..." Ui explained, frowning.

"Okay, but seriously if anything is up you can talk to me." Azusa said placing a hand on Ui's shoulder.

"Thank you Azusa-chan, but its best I don't say anything to you." Ui said.

"What do you mean? Wait, did Yui do something to you?" Azusa asked completely serious now.

Ui threw up her hands defensely, "No of course not! Onee-chan isn't like that! Anymore..."

"Its pretty obvious there's something wrong now, I'll let you have you're privacy, but you know who to talk to." Azusa said leaving the kitchen.

Ui just sighed when Azusa was out of the room sitting down she said, "At this stage Azusa-chan, you're the only one I can still talk to."

**Later at an amusement park.**

"Did you enjoy yourself, Azunyan?" Yui asked taking a bite of some pink cotton candy.

"Yes, I enjoyed that ride the most, we should go on it again later." Azusa said a big smile present on her face.

"That makes me happy and we definitely should, but maybe we should go on that one now." Yui said, pointing at a ferris-wheel.

"Okay, but I quickly need to use the little girls room." Azusa said walking towards the girls bathroom.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Yui said finishing her cotton candy.

Yui turned around and looked at Jun who had arrived about when Azusa had left for the bathrooms. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes, it would seem _they_ have taken Ritsu-senpai while we weren't looking." Jun reported.

"That girl... she's causing trouble, The Holy Order wouldn't take anyone against their will as far as I know, so she must have gone with them out of her own free will." Yui checked her watch, "I want you and Mugi-chan at my place to watch over Ui and please tell Mio-chan she should tale me and Azunyan, if something does happen she can take care of Azunyan."

"Okay I'm on it!" Jun said before dissapearing into a crowd of people.

"Was that Jun, just now?" Azusa asked, having returned from the bathroom.

"Uh... Yeah, she just came to tell me something." Yui explained, scratching the back of her head.

"And what did she come to tell you?" Azusa asked.

"Ummmm... That Ui... wanted us back early for dinner." Yui lied.

"And she couldn't just do it by calling you on your cell?" Azusa asked eyeing Yui skeptically.

"She said she tried, but couldn't reach us on our cellphones." Yui explained.

"So she came all this way just to tell us that?" Azusa asked.

"It would seem so." Yui said.

"Well Ui did seem a bit out of it this morning, maybe she sent her here so she could be alone for a bit." Azusa said, thinking it over.

"Ui was acting out of it? Did she say anything?" Yui asked looking concerned.

"No she wouldn't talk about it, she kept dismissing it, but I could tell there was obviously something wrong." Azusa answered.

"Maybe we should go check on her." Yui suggested.

"Okay let's go, maybe we can find out what's wrong." Azusa said leading the way.

**About an hour later.**

The Hirasawa residence was coming into sight when Yui and Azusa noticed some black smoke coming out of a window, they both rushed to the house entering abruptly, they could smell the scent of burnt meat and quickly rushed into the kitchen to find a pot with still burning meat inside and Ui sitting on the floor sobbing.

Ui looked up at them, "I'm sorry Onee-chan, I burnt your dinner."

Azusa dropped to her knees next to Ui and embraced her, "Thank goodness I thought something terrible had happened."

"You okay Ui?" Yui asked surveying the kitchen.

Azusa looked up at Yui, "What kind of question is that? She looks pale and she's shaking all over!"

"You wanna talk about it?" Yui asked Ui, ignoring Azusa.

"Yes, but... Azusa-chan has to be present." Ui said, her voice barely audible.

"You know I can't do that Ui..." Yui said, frowning about the request.

"Don't worry Ui, I will be present!" Azusa protested, giving Yui a dirty look.

"Jun..." Yui called, seconds later said girl walked into the kitchen. "Take Azunyan to my room!" Yui commanded.

Wordlessly Jun grabbed Azusa and effortlessly picked her up and carried her towards Yui's room.

"What the hell are you doing! Let me go!" Azusa kicked and punched trying to break free of the girl's supernatural grip.

"Now to deal with you..." Yui walked over to the stove and took the pot off setting it aside, then grabbed onto Ui and picked her up, within minutes they were outside what seemed to be the entrance to a cave.

Immediately after Yui let Ui go the younger sister stumble over onto the ground and started vomiting the little breakfast she had actually eaten, the unnatural speed she had gone taking its toll on her body.

She looked up at Yui, "Please Onee-chan I don't wanna die!"

Yui didn't answer, but rather produced a knife, which Ui immediately recognized as the special cake knife she had ordered a month earlier.

"P-Please Onee-chan! Please I'm begging you! Don't do this!" Ui pleaded, trying to move away from her sister on her hands and knees.

With Ui's back exposed, in one quick movement, Yui drove the knife into Ui's back, the blade grazing a bone with a sickening grinding sound, she pulled it out again and drove it back in this time missing the bone. The quiet air was suddenly filled with screams of agony as Ui fell to the ground her arms reaching back to try and remove the murderous object invading her body.

Yui just stood there watching for a while as blood started covering the ground around her sister's body and coating her shoes until her screaming stopped, Ui gasped when she pulled out the knife, then lifted her sister up and drove the knife into her chest, piercing her heart, and sealing the girl's fate.

Yui placed a kiss on her forehead then dropped her body as her legs started giving in at the sight of her sister's face covered in blood and tears.

Yui looked at her shaky hands. "What's wrong with me?"

'You might be a monster Yui, but killing your sister, is still killing your sister.' Morta said.

"I'll let you handle the rest." Yui said switching with Morta.

Morta picked up Ui's body and carried it into the cave entrance, walking for quite a while until she reached a big open section in the cave and placed Ui's body onto a slab of rock that looked like an altar, with engravings of many languages on it and surrounded by white candles.

"That one has to be your sister!" Hecate shouted from behind Morta.

"She is." Morta replied, removing the knife from Ui's chest and tossing it aside.

"Oh thank you for doing the deed right outside the cave, her screams were so beautiful, they echoed off the walls and almost made me orgasm!" Blair said a big smile on her face.

Pandora walked over to the discarded knife, picked it up and licked it clean. "Thanks, I've been meaning to get a new cake knife."

"Can we just get it over with." Morta stated.

"As you wish." Pandora said, as all three witches surrounded Ui's bloody corpse, placing small statues and some other little objects around the rock.

They took each other's hands, a dark aura starting to surround them as they closed their eyes and started chanting in unison, "Hear these words! Hear our cries! Spirit from the other side! Come to us, we summon thee! Cross now the Great Divide! Allocer! He who is the Great Duke of Hell! He who commands the thirty-six legions of demons! Grant this empty vessel the eternal damned life!"

Ui's body started glowing a red color and lifted off of the altar, her wounds immediately healing even the rips in her clothing started closing up. Black markings appeared all over her body, a black smoke hovered over her and finally entered her mouth making her fingers twitch a little. After everything went silent, she slowly started lowering onto the altar, when her eyes shot open all the candles surrounding the altar died out signaling the end.

Yui who had taken control again, sighed in relief as she heard her sister's lungs fill with air, and coughing from the weird sensation in her throat.

"Onee-chan? What happened?" Ui asked sitting up.

"You don't remember?" Yui asked walking towards her sister.

"I remember... I was... busy making dinner, then all of a sudden I couldn't stand anymore... uuumm that's about all I remember." Ui said her voice a little raspy.

"I see well, whatever happened... you died... so I brought you here." Yui explained gesturing to their current location.

"Woah... I remember being afraid of this happening, but I... feel fine, except for this itchyness in my throat." Ui said, looking around.

"It'll go away as soon as you have some fresh blood to feed the creature inside you." Yui said, awkwardly rubbing at her sister's throat.

"Uh... do you... have any?" Ui asked.

"No you have to kill someone. Hunting a person and then drinking their blood will please the creature inside you, it will then stay and you shall be complete and it shall also reveal another soul inside you usually a ghost that was wandering this world, to be your guide. if you do not follow the ritual it will leave your body and you will become the corpse you were before." Yui explained then hugged her sister tightly, "But don't worry I'll make sure everything goes as it should."

**End of Chapter 9.**

Well to be honest this story is nearing its end which makes me happy and sad, but there will be a sequel I've finally decided on the plot, just working on the title.

The next chapter will continue from almost exactly where this one ends.

PLEASE REVIEW I would really like to know if anybody liked it.


	10. Chapter 10 Final Chapter

**Author Note: **Finally done with this chapter I really worked on this one, had a little difficulty here and there, but hopefully I fixed all the very big mistakes.

Okay big thanks to the very, very helpful people out there especially reviewers can't have done it without you guys. Hope this chapter can get at least a few more than usual.

Forgive any stupid mistakes and please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON or any of its characters.

**CHAPTER 10.**

The two almost identical looking sisters were slowly walking through the busy streets, as daylight was slowly fading away basking everything in its orange glow. They were looking for someone they could prey on, to fulfill their lust for death, and soon Ui spotted someone, she thought would be a great choice.

"Onee-chan? How about that one over there?" Ui asked pointing at a girl around their age crossing the street wearing very skimpy clothing.

"She does look sexy in those clothes, but I think I've seen her before." Yui said closely observing the girl, who had short black hair and was quite a tall girl for her age.

"She's in my class Onee-chan, she's a very quiet girl her name is Sato Aya and she lives by herself, a very responsible girl." Ui explained, as she realized who the girl was.

"I have an idea, how about we invite her over as dinner?" Yui suggested taking her sisters's hand and dragging her along towards the unsuspecting classmate.

"Sato-san!" Ui called as they neared her.

"Ah! Hirasawa-san? You frightened me!" The girl explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry its just, my sister and I were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner tonight." Ui explained gesturing to her older sister.

"Oh I don't know we don't really know each other that well." The girl nervously explained.

"Come on, it would be a great opportunity to get to know each other." Ui pleaded.

"O-Okay, but I'll come over later, I first need to go take a shower and feed my cat, just give me your address and I'll see if I can make it." The girl said.

After Ui had given her classmate the information she would be needing to get to her house, the two sister's were walking back home, Ui glad that she was going to have a guest over for dinner and Yui glad that she's was going to have someone over as dinner.

"Onee-chan, I burnt dinner right? So I don't think we'll be able to serve anything, unless I make something easy. So what should I make?" Ui asked curious to her sister's plan.

"Oh, don't worry, we don't actually need to eat anything because we don't die from starvation like living beings, we only need to drink blood once to please the creature inside you, anything after that is just because you love doing it. So tonight we'll be having Sato Aya for dinner." Yui explained. "Though I will get Azunyan something from the shop later." Yui said smiling.

"Won't Azusa-chan be a problem?" Ui asked refering to what was going to happen to her classmate.

"No I'll put her under a sleeping spell." Yui said, "The witches taught it to me."

They walked the rest of the way in silence as the sun set, signaling their play time to begin.

'We're gonna have some fun tonight." Morta said to Yui, which made the girl give a twisted smile.

**Yui's(and currently Azusa's) room.**

"If you don't let me out of here I'm gonna scream!" Azusa shouted at Jun who was guarding the door.

"Then scream." Jun replied coldly, not really caring.

"Why the hell won't you let me out!" Azusa yelled banging on the door.

"Because I was ordered by your girlfriend to take you here and I'm pretty sure to keep you here so you wouldn't interfere." Jun answered.

"Since when do you take orders from her!" Azusa asked, feeling betrayed by her friend.

"..."

"I'm gonna cut myself with something!" Azusa threatened.

"You're not that stupid are you? I'm not letting you out until I'm ordered by your girlfriend to do otherwise." Jun stated.

"If she ordered you to kill yourself would you do it?" Azusa asked sarcasticly.

"Without hesitation..." Jun said, her words barely audible to Azusa.

Azusa looked around the room for a second, then saw a scissor on the desk, she grabbed it and put the blade to her arm. 'I'll just make it a small cut.' She thought as she cut into her own skin.

"Owwww! It hurts!" Azusa yelled as she cut her own arm the blood starting to drip from it.

The door flew open and Jun was rushing in. "You idiot! Why the hell did you do that!" She asked, but as soon as she saw the blood dripping down Azusa's arm she had her lips around the wound, licking at the precious liquid.

"What the hell are you doing! Let go of my arm!" Azusa shouted as she tried freeing her arm from the monster's grip.

Jun collapsed onto the ground after Yui's knee made contact with her stomach, she was then kicked in the face before being thrown out of the room by her hair.

"Azunyan are you okay!" Yui asked hugging her.

"This is your entire fault and then you go beat her up about it!" Azusa shouted, feebly trying to push Yui away.

"How is this my fault?" Yui asked completely caught off guard.

"You made her keep me here so I even resorted to cutting myself to get out of here!" Azusa shouted, her anger taking her mind off the pain.

"I'm sorry." Yui appologized.

"I don't wanna hear it! And what did you do to Ui! Where is she!" Azusa asked gripping Yui's collar.

"I'm right over here." Ui said walking into the room.

Azusa rushed over to her and embraced her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, Azusa-chan." Ui answered a smile on her face.

"Oh, that's good, well then I'm gonna go take a walk." Azusa pronounced walking out of the door, suspicious of Ui's calmness after what had happened.

"Why?" Yui asked as she walked behind Azusa.

"To enjoy some freedom and don't even dare follow me!" Azusa ordered narrowing her eyes at Yui.

"But its already dark outside!" Yui said.

"Don't care..." Azusa said as she kept walking.

After Azusa had bandaged her wound she left the house heading in no particular direction, Yui ordered Mio to follow the girl as they waited for Ui's classmate to arrive and their fun to begin.

'They've all gone insane! What the hell are they doing!' Azusa thought as she walked to a place with a lot of people. 'I mean seriously Ui was a complete mess then Yui takes her away and when they return she's all better. And why the hell was Jun licking up my blood? That's just weird!'

Her blood went cold when she felt a hand grab her arm and suddenly pull her into a dark and empty alley.

"Azusa-chan, its been hard, but I've finally gotten to you." Ritsu said as she surveyed the area.

"Ritsu-senpai! Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you for months!" Azusa asked, her heartbeat still racing from the fright.

"You know. With The Holy Order..." Ritsu explained, "They said you were still normal so I'm trying to save you, to get you away from them."

"From who?" Azusa asked not understanding what her senpai was saying.

"I have to get you away from those monsters that used to be our friends!" Ritsu said.

"I admit they're weird now, but they're not monsters, Ritsu-senpai, and Yui and Ui have been taking care of me, so I'm not leaving them just yet, that would be rude." Azusa said looking at her senpai's face.

"Look Azusa! If you don't want to come with, there's something you might want to know, that will change your mind." Ritsu explained.

"Ritsu-senpai, I really don't know what you're talking about." Azusa said, trying to get through to her senpai.

"Azusa-chan! That thing you call your girlfriend. Killed your parents! Do you get it now!" Ritsu asked shaking Azusa with some force.

Tears started forming in Azusa's eyes at the memory of her parents' deaths, "That's not true, Yui would... she would never... why would you say something like that!"

"Hey! I'm trying to save you here not be the bad guy!" Ritsu said looking at her completely serious.

"Go away I don't want your help!" Azusa shouted, pushing Ritsu away and rubbing the tears away.

"Fine you're on your own! I'm not willing to fight them they're too strong, but at least take this." Ritsu said, placing a small knife into Azusa's hand. "Normal weapons won't kill them."

Azusa placed the knife into her pocket and left, wondering why she had even taken the knife. 'Is it because I know she might be right, but Yui wouldn't do that.'

Ritsu stood there a while watching Azusa leave when she turned around and started walking, she froze still when she heard Mio's voice coming from behind her.

"You're wrong Yui didn't kill Azusa's parents." Mio said slowly walking up behind Ritsu, the sound of her shoes echoeing.

"Oh, who was it then?" Ritsu asked her hand reaching for a knife she was hiding under her jacket.

"Me!" Mio yelled as she quickly grabbed the knife out of Ritsu's hand and tossed it aside.

"Mio! If the real Mio is still in there..." Ritsu started, but was quieted as a hand slapped her hard across the face.

"What kind of crap is that? I am the real Mio! Just more improved like this!" She yelled, annoyed at what Ritsu had said. "And what the hell were you planning on doing with that knife!"

"I was only going to protect myself." Ritsu answered.

"From what?" Mio asked looking even more annoyed.

"Uhh... you..." Ritsu nervously replied.

"Okay seriously, I'm getting pissed off now." Mio said, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Just please don't hurt me!" Ritsu pleaded, throwing her arms up defensively.

"We haven't spoken for about two months and this is what you have to say?" She asked dissapointed.

"This is kinda awkward, they said you'd kill me on the spot." Ritsu said scratching the back of her head.

"And yet, here you are still breathing." Mio pointed out.

"Yeah not a scratch on me." Ritsu added, "They might be wrong, but still..."

"Okay this is getting boring, you have two choices, you can either join us willingly and be my girlfriend again or be brutally killed and forcefully join us." Mio offered.

"I'll just go willingly, its not like I can outrun you or fight back or anything." Ritsu said accepting her fate.

"Good girl, now..." Mio leaned in, and passionately kissed, Ritsu, and then pulled away staring into the drummer's eyes, "Oh god! I've missed those lips of yours."

**Hirasawa residence.**

Azusa entered the house and headed directly towards Yui's room, Ritsu's words still haunting her. Walking up the stairs, she was stopped by Yui's voice calling from behind.

"Azunyan!" She called, smiling at her.

Azusa looked at her, but then kept walking towards the room.

"Hey Azunyan! Wait! Are you still mad at me?" Yui asked, but was completely ignored as she heard the room's door closing.

The doorbell rang, which reminded Yui about their dinner plans. "Oh crap! I gotta go put the spell on Azunyan!" She said hurrying towards the bedroom.

Noticing nobody had went to answer the door Ui quickly rushed and opened it for her classmate, and welcomed her in.

"I took a little longer than I thought I would hope I'm not too late?" Aya asked, nervously smiling.

"Nope I think you're just on time." Ui said greeting her.

"So where's your sister?" Aya asked looking around a bit as she entered the house.

"Oh she's just checking up on her girlfriend in her room." Ui replied.

"Oh, is her girlfriend sleeping over or something?" Aya asked surprised at Yui having a girlfriend.

"No she lives with us, poor girl lost the only family she had a while ago so we told her she could stay here." Ui explained.

"Oh, how sad, its very nice of you to have taken her in like that." Aya said, feeling more comfortable around Ui now. "Who is she?"

"Nakano Azusa she's also in our class." Ui answered.

"Nakano-san? I had heard something had happened to her, but I didn't know it was this." Aya said.

"Oh! Sato-san is here already?" Yui asked walking into the living room.

"She just arrived Onee-chan." Ui explained.

"Well make yourself at home." Yui said gesturing towards one of the couches.

"Ah, thank you." Aya said, quickly sitting down. "Uhmm... may I ask you a question Hirasawa-senpai?"

"Yeah, anything and call me Yui-senpai or Yui-chan." Yui said smiling.

"Ah okay, Yui-senpai... why haven't the light music club members performed for so long?" Aya asked.

"That well... yeah we've been quite busy lately, but we should make time to play I guess." Yui answered. 'Wow I've actually completely forgoten about the light music club.'

'Well you were very busy having your friends and sister murdered.' Morta added.

"That'll be so great cause I'm sort of a big fan!" Aya confessed, slightly blushing.

"That's not good." Yui said frowning.

"Wha-did I say something wrong?" Aya worriedly asked.

"Yeah... You see, I don't actually want to lose any fans, but what's about to happen now, will be kind of bad for the band I guess." Yui explained, being more serious now.

"I don't..." Aya started, but her speech was cut off as Ui's hand wrapped around her throat.

She tried breaking free from Ui's grip, using techniques that would have been learnt in a self defense class, but it was futile trying to beat the supernatural grip, that was denying her any oxygen.

Ui lessened her grip so the girl could breath then raised her other hand to Aya's face, proudly displaying a very sharp looking knife.

"This is my favourite knife, a deba bocho, it was very expensive because of its quality, but money well spent." Ui explained, with a small smile on her face as she saw the fear in the other girl's eyes.

Ui ran the tip of the knife over Aya's cheek, then down her neck finally stopping at her chest, "Your heart should be right over here." Ui looked at her sister who smiled, approvingly then pulled back the knife and stabbed Aya in the stomach, instead. "But we don't want to hit that just yet."

Aya was trying her best to remove the hand still holding her down, the excrutiating pain from the knife lodged into her body driving her on.

Ui pulled out the knife, a lot of blood pouring out of the wound, then still holding Aya by the neck picked her up out of the chair and layed her down on the table. She then started dragging the knife over her skin, blood forming from the scratches, which Yui started licking up.

"Wow, she's so delicious you've got to try it Ui!" Yui said loving the taste of the girl's blood.

Aya tried screaming when she felt Ui release her throat, but found it impossible as she even had a hard time getting air back into her lungs, she then tried getting up, but Yui was holding onto her which made it a difficult task.

"Ui, put her out of her misery please, she's being annoying, moving around so much." Yui ordered.

Looking up from the wound she had made on the girl's stomach, Ui's lips, cheeks and chin were now covered in blood, she grabbed her knife again and lodged it into Aya's heart, which abruptly ended the girl's life and impaled her body onto the table as the knife went right through her.

"Well! Aren't we enjoying ourselves." Jun said as she walked into the room with a smile on her face, Mio and Tsumugi behind her.

"Jun-chan!" Ui literally pounced Jun and pinned her down onto the ground, her cheeks pink and her breathing heavy, blood running down her face, she leaned in and started kissing the girl below her like there was no tomorrow.

After quite a long while, Ui finally pulled away. Jun layed there breathless then saw Ui move in for another kiss, but stopped her. "Whoa! That's quite enough."

"Ah! Jun-chan! You don't want to kiss me!" Ui asked feeling hurt.

"No its just the blood is starting to crust on you so I thought maybe we can move this to the bathroom." Jun proposed.

"Definitely!" Ui agreed then hauled Jun after her.

Yui giggled at her sister's behaviour then stood up. "Can you guys clean this up for me?" She asked Mio and Tsumugi.

They both agreed to clean up leaving Yui walking towards her room, but she was stopped by Mio.

"I caught Ritsu today. She was talking to Azusa, so after Azusa left I took her to the cave." Mio explained.

"Have you killed her?" Yui asked.

"No she's just waiting there and apparently Blair is attracted to her." Mio answered.

"What did she tell Azusa?" Yui questioned.

"That you killed her parents and that we are monsters." Mio answered fearing what Yui might do to her for not stopping Ritsu.

"Don't look so tense Mio-chan, I'm turning Azunyan into one of us tomorrow so even if she does know it doesn't really matter." Yui said patting the bassist on the shoulder.

Mio looked almost shocked, "Tomorrow? Should we be here?"

"Yes, apparently there's someone coming to exterminate our kind, so I want us all together from tomorrow onwards." Yui explained.

"But The Holy Order is so weak, we don't need to fear them, look at Anderson he dealt with one of their strongest." Mio said.

"Mio-chan... that guy was the highest rank a human can reach, but The Order do have special people, according to Hecate there is a special division which contains humans with high magic levels, but I don't know any more than that." Yui revealed.

"I see, I'll inform everyone else they should be here tomorrow." Mio said.

"Thank you Mio-chan, I'll be going to bed now, so goodnight." Yui said, walking up the stairs.

Yui entered her bedroom, taking off her clothes and getting dressed for bed. She got into bed and snuggled closer to Azusa, who was still under the spell, which Yui removed. Azusa stirred a little before her eyes slowly opened, but she closed them again and slept futher as Yui held her in her arms.

**Next Morning.**

Azusa slowly opened her eyes and saw Yui standing next to the bed looking at her intensely.

"Morning Azunyan." Yui said.

"How long have you been awake?" Azusa asked, her body feeling very heavy.

"I haven't slept yet." Yui answered.

Azusa sat up on the bed, "Something bothering you?"

"Too many things." Yui said slowly turning away from Azusa.

"Yui... does it have something to do with me?" Azusa asked her voice barely audible.

"Yes... and no." Was Yui's confusing reply.

"Is it because of what I heard, yesterday?" Azusa questioned.

"No, that doesn't change anything." Yui answered plainly.

"So you are the one responsible for my parents' deaths?" Azusa asked, her voice completely emotionless.

"That question doesn't matter, I'm very sure you already know the answer." Yui replied.

"I won't believe it! Not until you say it." Azusa demanded.

"Fine... I am most responsible for the bloody murders of your parents." Yui confessed, with no remorse in her voice.

"I see..." Yui was still facing away from Azusa, she heard some rustling on the bed and turned to look at Azusa, but was met with a blade entering her body, as Azusa stabbed her many times over and over. Yui's screams of agony soon filled the house, as the knife Ritsu had given Azusa did its damage on her body, cutting through flesh and even bone as easy as a hot knife through butter.

Mio was the first to arrive she quickly disarmed Azusa, who was now just sitting on the ground, staring at her blood stained hands in shock then started crying as she looked at Yui's body.

The others also entered the room, everyone was in shock as they saw Yui's condition.

"I've killed someone..." Azusa muttered to herself as Mio was picking up Yui's blood covered body, "I killed my own girlfriend!"

Ui in rage attacked Azusa, but was stopped by Tsumugi and Jun, "That's not a good idea, I'm sure your sister won't be very happy if any of us lay a hand on her." Jun reasoned. "Even in these circumstance..."

"She's right Azusa doesn't know any better at the moment so she attacked her for the death of her parents." Mio said looking at Azusa with anger on her face. "Let's get Yui to the cave."

"Don't leave this room, Azusa-chan, if you run, we'll find you anyway." Ui warned as they all disappeared from the room.

**The Cave.**

Mio layed Yui's body down in front of the witches, hoping they could do something for her master.

"She'll be fine it will take a while for the wounds to heal, so just leave her right there." Pandora ordered.

"So who did this to her?" Blair asked.

"Her girlfriend." Ui answered.

"And did you kill her for it?" Hecate asked.

"No, Onee-chan wouldn't aprove of that." Ui explained.

"So where is she?" Ritsu asked joining the conversation.

"We left her there." Jun answered.

"Are you guys stupid! The Holy Order will definitely persued her to leave with them!" Ritsu shouted.

"We're leaving Japan tomorrow, to go live in the mansion again and you guys are coming with." Hecate explained.

"Retrieve her at once!" Pandora ordered.

**Yui's room.**

After just sitting there for a while and crying the entire time, disgusted with herself, Azusa picked up the knife she had used to brutally attack someone she loved, she raised the blade to her own throat to end her own damned existence.

"That would be a bad idea." A woman said as she entered the room.

"Damn, it looks like we are too late." A man said as he followed the woman into the room.

"If you had booked the right tickets maybe somebody would still be alive." A young teen girl with blond hair said as she climbed into the room through the window.

An old man with small sun-glasses also entered the room surveying it, "It doesn't matter if we're late, the girl is still here and alive."

Azusa raised the knife at them and backed away, "Who are you!"

The old man turned to her, "Azusa we are your saviors, here to lift the veil of darkness off of your life."

**End of Murder Mansion.**

I really enjoyed writing this story and hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Yes this was the final chapter and I can end it like that its all part of the plan.

I'm glad its over and at the same time I'm not, but now I can continue with this one-shot story I was busy writing it is another Yui and Azusa pairing, but not a supernatural, horror one.

Seriously hope you guys enjoyed it cause I sure as hell did! So PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
